Legends of Chima & Humans story
by OfficalAlexOwl
Summary: L'histoire d'un groupe d'humain qui découvrent le monde de Chima
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'histoire commence dans un petit quartier tranquille dans la ville de Calgary au Canada. C'est l'hiver et il neige. Sur une route pratiquement vide et enneigée, un ados de 17 ans rentrait de l'école. Il a les cheveux bruns, la peau blanche, un peu de barbe et de moustache, il porte des lunettes et une tenue d'hiver. Après avoir marché un moment, il arriva chez lui. Une petit maison de quartier assez petit mais suffisamment grande pour vivre. Il rentra par la porte d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il commença à enlever ses vêtements d'hiver. Sa maison n'avait que 4 pièces : la cuisine, les toilettes, le sous-sol qui servait de salon et la chambre à coucher. Dans le sous-sol (qui était vraiment en bordel) son cousin, Léo, était assis sur le sofa et jouait sur la Xbox.

Léo : Hé, Dominic. Tu es déjà rentré?

Dominic : Ouais. Les cours ont finis plus tôt, aujourd'hui.

Léo est un peu comme Dominic sauf qu'il a les cheveux un peu plus ébouriffer, des taches de rousseur sur les joues et il porte des broches.

Léo : Tu veux venir jouer avec moi?

Dominic : Non. Je dois faire le repas.

Puis, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire le repas.

Dominic : (Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour aspirer à une vie plus excitante.)

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde magique de Chima, au cœur de la forêt, tous semblait calme…ou presque. Un lion et un aigle fuyaient un groupe de soldats crocodiles en courant.

Erris : Je t'avais dit que nous aurions du aller à gauche tout à l'heure, Laval!

Laval : Hé! Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'on allait tomber dans une embuscade? En plus c'était ton idée d'aller à gauche!

Puis, ils finirent par tomber dans un cul-de-sac.

Soldat Crocodile : Attrapez-les! Le roi Cragger les veut à tout prix.

Soudain, alors que tout semblait perdu, un portail bleu s'ouvrit devant Laval et Erris. Ils furent un peu surpris.

Laval : On dirait qu'on va devoir tenter notre chance là-dedans, Erris!

Disait-t-il en sautant dans le portail avec son amie qui se referma aussitôt.

Les soldats crocodiles étaient perplexes.

Soldat crocodile #1 : Est-ce que vous avez compris ce qui vient d'arriver?

Les autres firent signe que non. De retour dans le monde des humains, Dominic et Léo avait mangé des œufs avec du poulet. Ils ont un peu joué à la Xbox. Puis, Léo s'apprêtait à dormir.

Dominic : Bonne nuit, Léo.

Léo : Dom.

Dominic : Oui?

Léo : Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ses temps-ci?

Dominic : C'est rien, cousin. Je crois juste qu'il me faut du temps pour redevenir comme avant.

Léo : Dom. C'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé à notre chien.

Dominic : Merci. Bonne nuit, Léo.

Disait-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre à coucher. Puis, il s'installa sur le sofa pour regarder la télé. Au bout d'un moment, il faillit s'endormir. Soudain, à l'étage d'en haut, un portail bleu s'ouvrit et Laval et Erris en sortirent pour atterrir brusquement dans la cuisine. Dominic entendit le bruit. Puis, il Prenat ses lunettes pour monter à l'étage.

Erris : Bonne idée de se jeter dans un portail sans savoir où ça mène!

Laval : Désolé. Mais c'était sois ça, sois, les crocodiles!

Erris : Bon point.

Puis, ils entendirent des pas venant des escaliers. Puis, Dominic arriva dans la cuisine et s'interrogea lorsqu'il vit Laval et Erris.

Dominic : Ok, je dois être en train de rêver.

Laval : Hum, Monsieur. Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes?

Puis, Dominic afficha un regard surpris et recula de peur.

Dominic : Ha! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Un chat et une mouette qui parlent!?

Laval : Hé, attention à ce que vous dites! Je suis un lion!

Erris : Et moi, un aigle.

Puis, Dominic alluma une lampe.

Dominic : Mais les lions et les aigles ne parlent pas non plus!

Laval : Ben, on fait ça depuis qu'on est tout petits alors…

Dominic : Ok, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je ne suis pas en train de parler à des animaux. Je ne suis pas en train de parler à des animaux.

Erris : Alors, comment ça va, Dominic?

Dominic afficha un regard surpris.

Dominic : Vous connaissez mon nom?

Erris : Ben, j'ai lu l'affiche sur le mur près de la porte là.

Puis, soudain, Léo monta les escaliers.

Léo : Avec qui tu parle, cousin?

Puis, il aperçu Laval et Erris.

Léo : Ho, salut.

Dominic : Heu, tu n'es pas surpris de voir des animaux chez nous?

Léo : Ma meilleure amie est une voiture qui parle alors plus rien ne me surprend.

Laval et Erris lâchaient un rire tendit que Dominic se donna une claque au visage.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des crocodiles, les soldats expliquèrent à Cragger et Crooler ce qui s'est passé.

Cragger : Et tu dis que ce portail s'est refermé tout seul après qu'ils soient entrés?

Soldat : C'est exact.

Cragger : Intéressant. Je crois que nous avons un nouveau monde à explorer.

De retour dans le monde des humains, il était 6 heures du matin, Dominic avait allumé l'ordinateur qui était dans un coin de la cuisine et Léo avait fait du café pour lui et son cousin.

Dominic : L'article dit que ce sont des animaux qui habitent en tribus.

Léo : Ça dit aussi qu'ils ont des pouvoirs. Comme dans les comptes de fées.

Dominic : En gros, vous vivez dans un monde magique appelé Chima.

Laval : Oui.

Dominic : Vous participez à des courses pour gagner des prix appelé Chi d'or.

Laval : Oui.

Dominic : Et vous combattez des méchants crocodiles qui veulent conquérir Chima.

Laval : C'est ça.

Erris : Ça alors. Comment faites-vous pour savoir tous ça?

Dominic : J'utilise Wikipédia.

Laval : Ok (je connais pas).

Dominic : Bon, on doit aller à l'école. Je vous conseille de ne pas sortir d'ici.

Laval et Erris : D'accord.

Sur ce, Dominic et Léo se rendirent à l'école. Après que leur journée se soit terminée, Dominic rentra chez lui. Puis, était surpris de voir que le portail était réapparu dans la cuisine.

Dominic : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Laval : C'est le portail qui nous a amené ici. Peut être qu'il va nous renvoyer à Chima.

Dominic : Alors vous partez déjà? Ok.

Puis, Laval et Erris discutèrent tout bas entre eux. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Dominic.

Erris : Dominic, comme tu nous as montrés ton monde, on voudrait te montrer le nôtre.

Dominic : Quoi?

Laval : On voudrait que tu viennes à Chima.

Dominic hésita un moment. Puis, il réponda.

Dominic : D'accord, j'accepte.

Disait-t-il avec un sourire. Laval et Erris affichèrent un sourire tous les deux.

Erris : Alors allons-y!

Disait-t-elle en sautant dans le portail suivie par Laval.

Dominic : Hé, Léo. Je crois que tu ne devrais parler de cette histoire à personne. D'accord?

Léo : D'accord.

Puis, Dominic, après avoir hésiter un moment, sauta dans le portail. Puis, Léo nous montra qu'il avait les doigts croisés. Dominic traversa le portail. Puis, atterrisa sur un sol solide (LOL). Il se releva, un peu étourdi, devant Laval et Erris. Ils étaient devant le château de la tribu des lions.

Dominic : Alors c'est ça, le royaume dont vous m'avez parlez.

Laval : Heu…Dominic.

Dominic : Oui?

Laval : Je crois que tu devrais te regarder dans la flaque d'eau, là.

Dominic se posa des questions. Puis il se dirigea vers la flaque d'eau pour se regarder. Puis, il fut surpris de voir un loup en gris et blanc qui se révéla être lui. Dominic regarda son corps en avant et en arrière.

Dominic : HA! Je suis un loup?!

Erris : Il faut croire que oui. Hé hé.

Dominic se calma un peu et commença à s'admirer.

Dominic : C'est…génial!

Lagravis : Laval! Mon fils!

Lagravis arriva du château pour venir voir son fils.

Laval : Père! J'ai apporté de la compagnie.

Lagravis : Je vois ça. Il y a Erris et…un loup nudiste?

Puis, d'un coup, Dominic se rendit compte qu'il était à poil (rassurez-vous, les enfants. Il y a une barre censuré.).

Laval : WOW! Heu attend, je vais te chercher des vêtements!

Disait-t-il en courant vers le château. Après un moment, il en ressortit avec des vêtements comme les siens mais en rouge et les donna à Dominic qui se cachait derrière un arbre. Il en ressortit une fois qu'il les avait mis.

Laval : Comment sont-t-ils?

Dominic : Un peu serrer à la taille mais c'est correct.

Lagravis : Et si vous me racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé?

Laval : Oui, père. Et bien voilà…

À suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

De retour dans le monde de Chima, après que Dominic, Laval et Erris aient raconté à Lagravis ce qui s'était passé, les 4 se sont rendu dans la tribu des aigles pour qu'Eglor trouve une explication. Ils attendirent en bas de la résidence des aigles. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Eglor en redescendit avec une espèce de gadget.

Lagravis : Alors, as-tu trouvé la raison?

Eglor : Oui. Donc, Dominic, le portail qui est apparu chez toi était une faille universelle provoqué par une collade dû au fait que nos deux mondes sont entrés en collision et ont provoqués une ouverture spatio-temporelle. Tu comprends?

Dominic : Heu…oui, c'est simple comme bonjour (sarcasme).

Eglor : Ce gadget que tu vois est un bracelet électrique à porter autour du poignet, il te permettra d'ouvrir un portail dans chaque mondes.

Sur ce, il donna le gadget à Dominic qui le metta autour de son poignet. Puis ils repartirent en direction du royaume des lions. De retour dans le monde des humains, Léo a désobéi à Dominic : il avait rassemblé quelques amis chez lui. Il y avait Tristan, un grand et fort gars avec les cheveux bruns et une tenue de sport, Gabriel, un garçon un peu comme Tristan mais plus petit et moins vieux avec les cheveux longs, Jérémy (Jay pour faire plus court), un gars blond habillé avec une veste noire et des lunettes futuristes, Antoine (Tony pour faire plus court), Un gars avec des habits un peu ruinés avec une barbe et une bande autour du bras gauche au niveau du coude, Judith, la sœur de Dominic, un fille avec une queue de cheval et des habits roses, Olivier (Oly pour faire plus court), un grand gars avec une casquette verte et des habits de douchebag et, finalement, Alex, un jeune garçon avec les cheveux bruns et courts avec un peu de moustache et des habits d'hiver. Ils attendaient tous Dominic dans la cours arrière de leur maison.

Alex : Léo. Tu es sûr qu'il va bientôt arriver?

Léo : Oui, il devrait pas tarder.

Tony : Si tu nous as menti avec ton histoire, je te colle une leçon que tu n'oublieras pas!

Léo : Du calme, Tony. Un peu de patience.

De retour dans le monde de Chima, Laval et Erris étaient en train de faire visiter leur monde à Dominic. Ils traversaient la forêt avec leur speedorz. Dominic était avec Laval.

Laval : …et ça, c'est l'endroit où nous avions l'habitude d'aller quand nous étions jeunes.

Dominic : Wow! C'est vraiment-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un tir surgit de nulle part les frôla de près et faisa tomber Dominic du speedorz de Laval. C'était les crocodiles qui les attaquaient. Toute leur groupe se lançaient à la poursuite de Laval et Erris tendit que cinq poursuivirent Dominic à pieds. Ce dernier se mit à courir rapidement.

Dominic : Ça serait le bon moment pour essayer le gadget d'Eglor!

Disait-t-il en appuyant sur le gadget qu'il avait au poignet. Ce dernier tira une boule d'énergie qui faisa apparaître un portail devant lui. Il se grouilla d'entrer dedans. De retour dans le monde des humains, les amis de Léo commençaient à perdre patiences.

Tony : Bon, j'en ai assez. Je pars.

Léo : Attend, Tony!

Tony : Attend? On attend depuis des heures et ton pote n'est toujours pas-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un portail s'ouvra dans la cours. Dominic (qui avait repris forme humaine) en sortit en courant poursuivi par les 5 soldats crocodiles. Tous les autres les regardaient avec des regards surpris et interrogés.

Dominic : Hey! Qui veut m'aider à combattre des crocodiles maléfiques?

Puis, un des crocodiles l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol. Puis, Gabriel fonça vers un des soldats en lui envoyant un Karate Chop sur la tête suivi par un puissant coup de pied retourné dans le ventre qui le propulsa.

Jay : Hé! Tête de lézard!

Hurla-t-il en envoyant une boule de neige à la figure du crocodile qui tenait Dominic. Ce dernier se leva et regarda Jay agressivement.

Jay : Hé hé.

Puis, Tony enleva la bande qu'il portait autour du bras et le secoua un peu.

Tony : HÉ! Abruti!

Puis, le soldat se retourna pour regarder Tony qui courra vers lui et le mis K.O. d'un puissant crochet gauche sous les yeux de Jay impressionné. Un autre soldat s'apprêtait à attaquer Jay mais Tristan lui rentra dedans avec son épaule qui le projeta sur la clôture en bois qui se brisa.

Tristan : Désolé pour la clôture. Hé hé.

Un autre soldat fonça vers Olivier en courant.

Oly : Alex! On fait le coup du marteau!

Alex : C'est parti, baby!

Olivier attrapa Alex par les mains et le fit tourner rapidement puis, l'envoya sur le crocodile.

Alex : Ho yeah! J'ai pas perdu la main!

Puis, le dernier soldat fonça vers Dominic mais il reçut un coup de pelle derrière la tête venant de Léo. Puis, Judith courra vers lui, lui attrapa la tête avec ses jambes et lui fit un Hurricanrana qui le projeta au sol.

Soldat crocodile : On se repli!

Disait-t-il en fuyant avec ses amis dans le portail que Dominic referma aussitôt avec son gadget. Puis, il se retourna pour regarder tous les autres qui le regardaient avec des regards qui attendaient des réponses.

Dominic : Heu…salut.

De retour dans le monde de Chima, les soldats crocodiles ont expliqués à Cragger et Crooler qu'ils ont perdu Laval et Erris et qu'ils se sont faits bottés le derrière par d'autres humains.

Cragger : Alors, il y a d'autres étranger et un autre monde en plus?

Crooler : Est-ce que tu pense à la même chose que moi, mon frère?

Cragger lui réponda par un sourire. De retour dans le monde des humains, Dominic tenta de répondre aux questions de ses amis.

Dominic : Est-ce que tout va bien?

Oly : C'était quoi, ces crocodiles en lego?

Tristan : D'où est-ce que tu sors?

Léo : C'était quoi, cet espèce de portail?

Jay : Pire encore, comment Tony fait pour donner des coups si puissants?

Tony : Ben, c'est juste un vieux truc de combattant de la rue, là.

Dominic : Du clame, du calme. Attendez un peu, je vais chercher Laval et Erris pour qu'ils vous expliquent tout.

Alex : Laval et Erris?

Sur ce, Dominic fit réapparaitre le portail avec son gadget et rentra dedans pour retourner dans le monde de Chima. Une fois arrivé au royaume de lions, il retrouva Laval et Erris heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Puis, après une petite discussion, ils retournèrent dans le monde des humains avec Lagravis. Une fois, arrivés, les autres furent un peu surpris de voir d'autres animaux en lego mais ils finirent par y êtres habituer.

Jay : Alors, c'est eux, les animaux parlant dont tu nous as parlé?

Dominic : Oui.

Alex observa Erris un moment.

Alex : (Elle est mignonne)

Puis, Erris se tourna pour le regarder.

Erris : Un problème?

Alex : Heu, non, non, tout va bien. Hé hé.

Lagravis : Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Votre ami souhaite vous dire quelque chose.

Dominic : Merci. Alors, comme vous le savez, il y a un autre monde appelé Chima qui est plein de beautés mais aussi d'affreux méchants, comme ceux que nous avons affronté tout à l'heure, et maintenant qu'ils connaissent l'existence de notre monde, ils vont sans doute tentés de le conquérir. Si nous ne travaillons pas en équipe, il est probable que notre ville et tout ce en quoi nous croyons disparaisse. Alors qui veut nous aider?

Ils restèrent tous en silence un moment.

Judith : Si c'est pour sauver le monde, tu peux compter sur moi, frérot.

Dominic souria et se tourna vers Jay et Tristan.

Jay : Tu peux compter sur nous deux aussi, Dom. On est une équipe. On a toujours fait équipe depuis qu'on se connaît et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va commencer.

Dominic : Vraiment? Je veux dire, même maintenant?

Jay : Spécialement maintenant.

Tristan : Ho yeah.

Dominic : Merci, les gars. Je suis très toucher.

Puis, il se tourna vers Alex.

Alex : Évidemment que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours assuré mes arrières quand ça comptais et toujours protégé des brutes à l'école. Quel ami serais-je si je n'étais pas là pour toi? Danger ou pas, ça m'est égal, je te suivrais.

Dominic : Merci, Al.

Oly : Si mon frère veut, alors moi aussi.

Dominic : Merci, Oly.

Puis, il se tourna vers Gabriel.

Gabriel : Dans le fond, c'est un peu comme si on était des super-héros?

Dominic : Oui.

Gabriel : Alors, je veux être de la partie.

Puis il se tourna vers Léo.

Léo : C'est moi qui aie rassemblé tout le monde, alors, je crois que je suis un peu responsable.

Dominic Lâcha un petit rire puis, se tourna vers Tony.

Tony : Hum, je sais pas. J'ai peur de me casser la figure en faisant-Ben non. Je rigole. Si il y a des types aussi dangereux que ça, j'ai bien envie de les affrontés.

Dominic : Alors, tout le monde est d'accord? Super!

Lagravis : Mais, d'abord, nous allons vous attribuez, chacun, un animal que vous aurez en apparence lorsque vous serez dans le monde de Chima, grâce à un système que mon ami, Eglor a mis au point.

Puis, Eglor passa des petites sphères en formes carrées à Lagravis. Puis, il avança vers Tristan.

Lagravis : Tristan, tu es fort et tu sais comment t'en servir. Ce que tu n'as pas dans la tête, tu l'as dans ton cœur. Tu seras un gorille.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un des carrés sur sa poitrine. Puis, Une énergie bleue commença à se dégager de son corps. Après un instant, il se transforma en un gorille noir et bleu avec une tenue de feuilles au niveau des hanches et autours de ses bras. Tous les autres furent surpris, surtout Tristan.

Tristan : Cool! J'ai toujours voulu être King Kong.

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Gabriel.

Lagravis : Gabriel, tu possède un odoras très puissant et une maîtrise des arts martiaux hors du commun. Tu seras un putois.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le transforma en un petit putois blanc et noir avec un caleçon en cuivre et un bandeau blanc autours du front.

Gabriel : Super! Le Karate Kid version putois!

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Jay.

Lagravis : Jay, tu es un excellent stratège et tu te débrouilles pour toujours mettre la bonne chose au bon endroit. Tu seras un renard.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le changea en un renard orange et blanc avec un caleçon rouge au niveau des hanches et un collier sauvage vert autour du coup.

Jay : Cool!

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Tony.

Lagravis : Tony, tu as de grandes aptitudes au combat et tu t'en sers pour défendre ceux qui te sont chers. Tu seras un rhinocéros.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le transforma en un rhino gris avec une tenue de combat en métal et une bande rouge autours de son bras gauche.

Tony : Pas mal.

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Judith.

Lagravis : Judith, tu es très agile et débrouillarde lorsque tu te retrouve seule. Tu seras un corbeau.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui la transforma en un corbeau noir avec une tenu en cuivre sur sa poitrine et au niveau des hanches et des traces violettes sur son visage, son ventre et son dos.

Judith : Waow! Ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, Crow!

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Léo.

Lagravis : Léo, tu es très tenace et, lorsque tu commets une erreur, tu fais tout pour la réparer. Tu seras un castor.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le transforma en un petit castor marron avec un tissu autour de la taille.

Léo : Yeah! J'aime les castors!

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Olivier.

Lagravis : Olivier, tu as un grand esprit compétitif et tu es de nature très féroce. Tu seras un crocodile.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le changea en un crocodile vert à ventre jaune avec une tenue de combat orange et argent.

Oly : Au top!

Puis, Lagravis se tourna vers Alex quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Soudain, Alex sortit de la maison.

Alex : Désolé. Je devais faire un numéro 2.

Lagravis : Oui…heu…bon. Alex, tu es très futé et tu fais toujours preuve de sentiments même quand les autres ne le font pas. Tu seras un aigle.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le transforma en un aigle blanc et bleu avec une tenue en argent au niveau du torse et des hanches.

Alex : Formidable!

Puis, finalement, Lagravis se tourna vers Dominic.

Lagravis : Et, finalement, Dominic, tu sais faire preuve d'un grand courage, d'une grande noblesse et ton cœur est pur. Tu seras un loup.

Disait-t-il en plaçant un carré sur sa poitrine qui le changea en le même loup qu'il était sur Chima mais avec des habits déchirés de loup en rouge.

Dominic : Merci.

Puis, tous les membres du groupe collèrent leurs mains de lego ensembles.

Jay : Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant?

Puis, tout le monde le regarda un instant. Puis, se mirent à rire.

À suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Ce chapitre débute dans l'école de Dominic, dans sa classe avec 9 élèves pour être plus précis. Dominic était couché sur son bureau et allait s'endormir alors que son professeur parlait et fessait des dessins au tableau. Soudain, son gadget se mit à clignoter. Il se réveilla et appuya sur un bouton pour lire le message.

Dominic : (Dominic, c'est Laval. Vois-tu, j'ai disons commis une petit erreur en prenant le CHI des crocodiles, mais c'est eux qui me l'ont donné hein, Erris et moi devons le leur rendre pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre de Chima. Et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais nous y accompagner pour plus de sûreté.)

Puis, Dominic se leva pour parler à son professeur.

Dominic : Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes?

Professeur : Bien sûr, Monsieur Dominic, Allez y.

Puis, Dominic se leva et sortit de la classe et, après un long moment, il se rendit chez lui et appela tous ses amis. Après une demi-heure, ils étaient tous rassembler chez lui. Dominic leur expliqua la situation.

Jay : Très fort, Laval.

Judith : Crois-tu que nous devrions tous y aller?

Dominic : Non, les autres remarqueraient notre absence trop facilement. Je vais y aller avec Alex seulement.

Alex : Ok.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent dans la cour arrière où Dominic ouvra un portail dans lequel lui et Alex rentrèrent. En traversant le portail, Dominic se changea en loup et Alex se changea en aigle. En arrivant dans le monde de Chima, Dominic atterissa sur ses pieds, tandis qu'Alex atterissa sur la tête (LOL). Puis, Laval et Erris passèrent avec leur speedorz. Dominic sauta sur celui de Laval et Alex, qui se releva de sa chute, sauta sur celui d'Erris.

Laval : Content de voir que vous êtes venus!

Dominic : Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde! C'est parti!

Sur ce, ils foncèrent en direction du royaume des crocodiles. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par arriver aux marais. Un des soldats signala leur arrivés à Cragger et Crooler qui se rendirent sur le port pour les voir.

Cragger : Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici, lion! Pas après avoir volé notre CHI!

Puis, ils sautèrent dans l'eau et se dirigeaient vers eux.

Laval : Ben, en fait, je crois qu'au finale, j'ai commis une petite, une minuscule erreur là tout à l'heure. Désolé.

Puis, Cragger et Crooler sortirent de l'eau devant les héros.

Cragger : Non. Tu sais si tu me rends ce CHI maintenant, j'utiliserais jusqu'à la dernière sphère pour vous détruire tous, ton père, ta tribu toute entière et toi!

Laval : Inutile d'en rajouter. Je suis en train de te dire que je suis désolé.

Puis, Cragger et Crooler se chuchotaient des choses pendant que leur tribu tenta d'écouter.

Dominic : (ça ne me dit rien de bon)

Cragger : Ho, tu es désolé? Oui je te promets que tu vas être désolé quand j'utiliserais le CHI pour punir le petit oisillon et sa charmante petite amie!

Erris : HÉ! Je ne suis pas sa petite amie! Compris?

Alex : HÉ! Je ne suis pas un petit oisillon!

Laval : Laisse-les en dehors de ça!

Cragger : Pourquoi? Que vas-tu faire? Lorsque nous aurons le CHI, mes hommes et moi, les tas de plumes et les descentes de lits n'auront plus la moindre chance!

Dominic : Ça suffit, Cragger!

Cragger : Chima sera bientôt à nous. Nous serons les maîtres du temple et de tout le CHI!

Erris : Il essai de te provoquer!

Alex : (ça a l'air de marcher)

Cragger : Imagine-toi à l'instant ton père anéanti par le Chi que tu nous à toi-même apporter!

Laval : C'est terminé, Cragger, tu n'auras jamais notre CHI!

Soudain, la tribu des crocodiles, qui écoutaient, se mit à hurler de rage.

Cragger : Vous avez entendu? Il a dit que nous n'aurons jamais leur CHI! Alors c'est lui que nous aurons!

Laval : Hu-ho.

Dominic : тонкий (mince)!

Puis, les crocodiles se mirent à les poursuivre alors qu'ils fuyaient en speedorz.

Laval : Désolé, les amis. Il m'a dit toute ces choses horribles et…

Dominic : Je sais! Que doit-t-on faire, maintenant?

Laval : Rentre chez toi, Erris et, Alex, va chercher les autres. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de leur aide!

Dominic : Revenez avec des armes!

Alex : Ok

Laval : Je vais jetez leur CHI dans le ravin de la profondeur éternelle!

Erris : Quoi?! Non! Pas là!

Puis, Dominic ouvra un portail avec son gadget dans lequel Alex sauta avant qu'il ne le referme aussitôt. Puis, Erris parti et Laval et Dominic se dirigeaient vers le ravin de la profondeur éternelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le ravin et Cragger et ses troupes les coincèrent. Ils descendirent du speedorz prêts à combattre. Laval prena le sac de CHI des crocodiles et le tenait au-dessus du ravin.

Cragger : Tu sais très bien qu'il s'agit d'un ravin sans fond n'est-ce pas? On ne retrouve jamais ce que l'on jette là-dedans. Tu t'en souviens?

Laval : Oups!

Disait-t-il en lâchant le sac qui tomba dans le ravin.

Dominic : Heu, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

Cragger : Ha, je te remercie, Laval. Tu m'as rendu les choses tellement plus faciles.

Laval et Dominic affichaient des regards interrogés.

Cragger : Vous voyez comment sont les lions? Ils préfèrent jeter leur précieux CHI plutôt que de nous le donner! Maintenant ce sont eux que nous devons jeter!

Puis, les soldats avancèrent vers les deux garçons.

Dominic : Bien pensé, Einstein! Heu, que fais-tu?

Soudain, Laval sorta une sphère de CHI de son dos et la plaça sur sa poitrine qui lui donna une force incroyable. Puis, Laval utilisa sa puissance pour mettre à terre quelques soldats mais il finit par être sur le rebord du ravin avec Dominic.

Cragger : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, quand tu as jeté notre CHI dans ce ravin? Ho, c'est vrai. Oups!

Disait-t-il en poussant Laval et Dominic dans le ravin. Soudain, alors qu'ils chutaient, Erris surgit des airs avec son véhicule aérien et plongea pour rattraper Laval et Dominic qui s'accrochèrent à une aile du véhicule. Mais, alors qu'ils remontaient à remonter, ils commencèrent à perdre de l'altitude.

Erris : Le ravin! Il nous attire!

Puis, ils tombèrent hors de vue dans les profondeurs du ravin. Mais, alors que les crocodiles les croyaient morts, Erris utilisa un CHI pour remonter en vitesse à la grande surprise de Cragger.

Cragger : ATTRAPEZ-LES!

Sur ce, les crocodiles commencèrent à tirer sur le véhicule en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux finirent par toucher le véhicule qui chuta sur l'autre coté du ravin. Les autres atterrirent sains et saufs. Pis, ils regardaient les crocos se mètrent a frapper le speedorz de Laval.

Laval : Hé! Laissez mon speedorz tranquille! Il ne vous a rien fais, lui!

Puis, Dominic le rattrapa et se cacha derrière les rochers.

Erris : De ce coté, nous sommes en sécurités. Il faut faire un long chemin pour contourner le ravin.

Laval : Il faut que tu préviennes les autres tribus en attendant le retour d'Alex! Les crocos cherchent la bagarre!

Dominic : Non, sans blague? Tu t'attendais à quoi?

Laval : Je sais que j'ai fais une bêtise! Mais je vais arranger ça! Je trouverais l'animal légendaire, il nous a sauvés la dernière fois. Puis, Erris partit en volant. Un peu plus tard, Laval et Dominic étaient arrivés au marais et Laval tenta d'appeler l'animal légendaire en vain. Puis, Il marcha sur un rebord d'eau.

Laval : Ha, je déteste l'eau!

Dominic : Je sais, je sais.

Puis, Laval utilisa son épée pour trancher un arbre qui leur serva de pont sur lequel ils marchaient.

Laval : Attend, animal légendaire! J'arrive tout de suite!

Dominic : Heu, Laval!

Sur ces paroles, Laval se tourna la tête pour voir les crocos arrivés en sautant sur des rochers. Puis, Cragger sauta dans l'eau en nageant vers Les deux héros.

Laval : Les crocos sont trop forts dans l'eau! Il faut qu'on atteigne la terre!

Dominic : C'est parti!

Sur ce, les deux sautaient sur la rive. Laval passa proche de chuter dans l'eau mais Dominic le rattrapa de justesse par le bras.

Dominic : Tout va bien?

Laval : Oui, merci.

Dominic : Pas de quoi.

Soudain Cragger et ses crocos surgit de l'eau.

Cragger : Bien essayé, les gars. Mais nous savions que vous iriez pleurer prêts de votre animal légendaire!

Laval : Ce n'est pas NOTRE animal légendaire! Il protège tout le royaume de Chima!

Cragger : Et bien, on dirait qu'aujourd'hui, il a mieux à faire que de réparer toute tes bêtises.

Laval : Pourquoi, animal légendaire?

Soudain, l'effet du CHI de Laval commença à se dissiper. Puis Cragger en pris un et le plaça sur sa poitrine qui lui donna une grande force. Soudain, un petit oiseau bleu arriva au niveau des crocs de Cragger.

Oiseau : C'est l'heure de bollir ces petits crocs.

Cragger : Non, va-t-en!

Oiseau : Ouvre vite ta charmante petite gueule, Cragger. Ne me dit pas que tu as encore oublié notre rendez-vous?

Dominic se posa des questions.

Cragger : Pourquoi arrive-tu toujours au mauvais moment?

Laval : Oui, là, je suis assez d'accord avec lui et pourtant, je peux te dire que ça m'arrive rarement.

Oiseau : Savez-vous qu'un vilain sourire peut gâcher la plus belle des victoires?

Soudain, Cragger, ses hommes, Laval et Dominic chassèrent l'oiseau en lui lançant leurs armes. Puis, Laval et Cragger s'apprêtaient à se battre.

Laval : Bon, on peut y aller, maintenant, ou je dois te laisser encore du temps pour te brosser les crocs?

Cragger : Une bonne hygiène dentaire n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Laval et comme ça, j'aurais un superbe sourire après t'avoir croqué!

Disait-t-il en attaquant Laval avec son épée qu'il bloqua. Le combat était serré mais Laval finit par envoyer Cragger sur un rocher de la rivière.

Laval : Restes à terre, Cragger!

Cragger : Crocos, anéantissez-le pour moi!

Soudain les soldats attaquaient Laval et finirent par le maîtriser.

Laval : Dominic! Sers-toi de ça!

Hurla-t-il en envoyant une sphère de CHI à Dominic qui l'attrapa. Après avoir hésité un moment, il la plaça sur sa poitrine. Soudain, il sentit son cœur battre rapidement, sa force se développé et sa rage augmenté le faisant Hurler. Puis, il rentra à pleine force dans les crocos, les mettant K.O. un par un.

Erris : Besoin de quelques aigles et lions, par hasard?

Soudain Erris arriva avec des aigles et des lions et Alex avec ses amis. Puis, Cragger et ses hommes fuyaient et Laval monta sur un rocher pour s'adresser aux troupes.

Laval : Guerriers, nous sommes forts et nous sommes nobles! Nous avons une fois de plus, vaincus nos ennemis! Pour Chima!

Tous : POUR CHIMA!

Dominic : Ce sera la première qu'on va le dire mais…

Dominic et ses amis : POUR CHIMA!

Puis, un peu plus tard, ils se rendirent dans un pré pour rencontré Gorzan et G'loona qui installaient une fleur dorée.

Laval : Les amis, nous voudrions vous présenter nous nouveau amis…

Puis ils finirent de faire les présentations (étrangement, Tristan avait l'air d'avoir un œil sur G'loona).

Erris : Que faites-vous ici?

G'loona : Gorzan et moi avons mis cette fleur sur cette colline pour qu'elle grandisse bien.

Gorzan : Oui, elle va vraiment pousser mieux que sur cette route.

Erris : Oui, même les fleurs doivent suivre des règles de temps en temps. N'est-ce pas, Laval? On ne peut pas grandir là où on désire ou faire tous ce dont on a envie.

Laval : J'ai fais une énorme bêtise cette fois, Erris.

Erris : Probablement mais, maintenant, on ne peut plus y changer grand choses, alors laissons ces fleurs nous faires sourire.

Dominic : Ok!

Disait-t-il en sautant dans les fleurs suivis par tous ses amis qui s'amusaient et rigolaient tout l'après-midi et le soir.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

L'histoire commence chez Dominic où il était justement en train de jouer à la Xbox avec Léo, son cousin.

Léo : Hey! C'est pas juste! Tu as un Hunter et moi je n'ai qu'une mitraillette débile!

Dominic : Si tu vise juste et que tu tire au bon moment, tu pourras me vaincre. Peut-être.

Soudain, le gadget de Dominic se mit à clignoter. Il appuya dessus et lissa ce qu'il était écrit.

Léo : Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Dom?

Dominic : Laval et Erris vont se promener à travers Chima et ils veulent savoir si on veut les accompagner.

Léo : Est-ce que tu compte y aller?

Dominic : Pourquoi pas? On n'a pas de cours cet après-midi et je commence à être un peu fatigué de toujours de battre à Halo Reach.

Léo : Gnnnnh!

Dominic : Hé, hé, hé. Bon, allons appeler les autres voir s'ils peuvent nous accompagner.

Sur ce, Dominic et Léo appelèrent leur amis pour avoir leur réponses. Finalement, seul Alex et Tony sont venus. Sur ce, ils se rendirent dans la cours arrière où Dominic ouvra un portail avec son gadget. Ils sautèrent tous dedans sans discuter. En traversant le portail, Dominic se changea en loup gris et blanc avec des vêtements rouge déchirés, Alex en aigle blanc et bleu avoir des vêtements de métal sur ses hanches et sa poitrine, Léo en petit castor marron avec un tissu qui lui sers de vêtement sur sa partie basse et Tony en rhino gris avec une tenue de combat en métal et une bande orange sur son coude gauche (à noter que, cette fois-ci, ils étaient armés : Dominic avait une épée style pirate avec des lames secrète sur ses poignets (référence à Assassin's Creed), Alex avait une clé à mollet rouge, Léo avait une pelle (la même qu'il a utilisé dans le premier chapitre) et Tristan avait une batte de baseball avec du barbelé (hardcore)). Puis, ils atterrissaient dans le monde de Chima devant le temple des lions où ils furent rejoins par Laval et Erris qui avaient ''emprunté'' le chasseur royal. Ils jetèrent leur armes dans le chasseur et montèrent dedans et la balade commença. Léo admira le paysage avec son cousin, Alex s'est installé sur le toit du véhicule et relaxa avec les deux mains en lego derrière la tête et Tony resta dans son coin du véhicule les bras croiser.

Erris : C'est trop cool que ton père t'ai laissé conduire le chasseur royal Laval. Il-il t'a donné la permission, pas vrai?

Laval : Pas exactement.

Dominic : Laval!

Laval : Mais il n'est pas là et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous arriver?

Puis, ils traversèrent un pont de pierre au-dessus d'un ravin quand Laval passa proche de faire chuter le véhicule mais se rattrapa à temps.

Laval : Heu, désolé, les amis. En fait, c'est la première fois que je conduis ce tank.

Tony : Sérieux?

Disait-t-il en regardant Laval avec un regard interrogé. Puis, ils continuèrent leur route et faisaient tomber des rochers sur des corbeaux qui volaient dans leurs véhicules avec leurs marchandises.

Corbeaux : Ha! Fais gaffe à la marchandise, boule de poile!

Laval : Vous voyez? Tous ce qu'il me fallait, c'est un peu d'entrainement.

Léo : Et un sol solide.

Laval : Tout ira bien.

Soudain, des branches d'arbres se mirent à tomber autour d'eux.

Erris : Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

Laval : La jungle mouvante? Ce qu'on voulait c'était admirer dans de jolis petits coins pas se faire écrabouiller dans de petits coins!

Erris : Désolée. Tout à l'heure j'aurais dû te dire de prendre à gauche et pas à droite mais tout est différent, vu d'en bas.

Puis, Alex plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Erris.

Alex : C'est pas grave, ma chouette. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Ces paroles firent sourire Erris. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par sortir de la forêt.

Erris : Bon, la prochaine à gauche devrait nous emmener dans un endroit vraiment très, très beau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gorzan les aida à sortir le chasseur d'un marais avec une corde à l'aide de son véhicule King Kong.

Dominic : Merci beaucoup, Gorzan. Quelle chance que tu sois passé par là.

Gorzan : Je suis toujours heureux d'aider mes amis quand ils en ont besoins. On creuse?

Léo : Oui, il va falloir creuser, c'est sûr.

Gorzan : Ho, et bien voilà l'outil.

Disait-t-il en envoyant une pelle à Laval.

Laval : Et bien, au travail!

Disait-t-il en commençant à creuser sous la roue du chasseur avec l'aide de Léo qui utilisa sa pelle. Les autres se mirent à rire un peu.

Laval : Bon, ok, je ne sais vraiment pas conduire et toi, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, mais on fait quand même une superbe promenade.

Dominic : Oui, mais je me demande ce que dira ton père en voyant son chasseur plein de bous.

Laval : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a tout le temps de le nettoyer. Il est parti dans la tribu des rhinos, il voudrait signer un traité avec eux.

Alex : Chez les rhinos? Pour signer un traité? Et bien je lui souhaite bonne chance!

Peut après, ils commencèrent à monté une falaise tournoyante.

Laval : Waouh! Il est extraordinaire, cet endroit!

Erris : Oui, on l'appelle la colline des ombres. On dit que les ombres, ici, ressemblent aux formes qu'avaient nos ancêtres.

Disait-t-elle en référence à une colline de pierre un peu plus loin. Puis, Laval faillit encore faire tomber le chasseur mais se rattrapa à temps.

Laval : Désolé, les amis.

Puis, ils continuèrent à monter.

Erris : Là-bas, ce sont les chutes étincelantes.

Disait-t-elle en montrant des chutes d'eau un peu plus loin.

Erris : Et les mousses murmurantes.

Beaucoup plus tard…

Erris : Ce basin rempli de rochers tranchants comme des rasoirs dans lequel on a failli tomber s'appelle le basin destructeur.

Soudain, Laval s'arrêta sur un rebord.

Laval : Hé, attends un peu, la route est très large et la route étroite et puis, la boue a rendue les roues très glissantes.

Puis, Dominic metta sa main sur l'épaule de Laval.

Dominic : Écoute, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant de détruire complètement le tank de ton père.

Laval lâcha un soupir.

Laval : D'accord. Juste un dernier arrêt.

Disait-t-il en continuant de monter. Un peu plus tard, nos héros étaient arrivés sur le sommet de la colline et étaient sortit du chasseur pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

Léo : Wow! Laval, c'est tellement magnifique!

Laval : Mon père m'emmenait souvent ici quand j'étais petit. Il disait que c'était le plus beau coucher de soleil de Chima.

Dominic : Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Erris et Alex s'étaient collé l'un sur l'autre avec Erris qui avait la tête accotée sur l'épaule d'Alex. Soudain ils s'en rendirent compte et s'éloignaient surpris en rougissant un peu.

Tony : Ho, aller! C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous collez ensemble (la première fois étant lorsqu'Erris s'est endormie sur Alex à la fin du chapitre précédant une fois la nuit tombé).

Dominic : À propos de ton père, Laval…

Laval : Ne t'inquiète pas, son tank ne risque rien.

Tony : J'en suis certains, quand le frein à main est activé, ce tank ne peut plus bouger d'un poil, ça c'est sûr.

Laval : Heu, attends, quel frein à main?

Puis, tout le monde se mirent à regarder Laval avec un regard surpris. Soudain, le chasseur se mit à reculer la pante tout seul et tomba du rebord de la colline pour aller s'écraser tout en bas. Nos héros regardèrent choqués en bas.

Laval : Ho-ho!

Alex : Ha, ben, bravo, Einstein!

Plus tard, la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent en bas pour retrouver le chasseur complètement ruiné.

Laval : Ho non!

Dominic : дерьмо (crotte)!

Laval : Ho non! Mais comment ça a pu arriver ?! Le chasseur royal! J'ai pourtant bien fais attention!

Léo : Arrête, Laval. Tu l'avais déjà presque démoli dans les collines des ombres, les chutes étincelantes, les mousses murmurantes, le basin destructeur et la jungle mouvante!

Alex : Léo, tu ne l'aide pas, là.

Laval : Haaa! Là, c'est sûr, mon père va être fou de rage! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

Erris : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Tony : Je me méfis de tes idées.

Un peu plus tard, ils s'étaient rendus à l'entrée de la tribu des castors.

Laval : Des castors? Quoi?! C'est ça, ton idée?

Léo : Hu-hum!

Disait-t-il en regardant Laval avec des yeux agressifs.

Erris : Je t'assure qu'ils réparent n'importe quoi, Laval. Et, en plus, ils adorent ça.

Dominic : (ça serait génial si les castors du monde réel étaient comme ça)

Sur ce, ils commencèrent à avancer sur un pont de bois.

Alex : T'en est vraiment sûre, Erris?

Erris : Heu… oui. En fait, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré de castors à part Léo. Mais j'ai bien souvent survolée ce coin.

Tony : Très rassurants (sarcasme).

Puis, ils arrivèrent sur une corniche où toute la tribu des castors pouvait les voir et avançaient vers eux avec un air agressif.

Dominic : Ho non!

Léo : Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi leur parler.

Disait-t-il en avançant sur le rebord de la corniche pour parler aux castors.

Léo : Salut, les amis. Ça va bien? Moi, je m'appel Léo. Je viens du monde des humains. Celui qui est dans une autre dimension.

Ses paroles n'avaient pas l'air de marcher, car les castors continuaient d'avancer vers eux avec un regard agressif.

Léo : Heu, on ne vous veut pas de mal!

Puis, Laval sorti son épée, Dominic aussi, Alex sa clé et, Tony, sa batte barbelé.

Laval : C'est mal parti! Je déteste l'eau! Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire qu'ils répareraient le tank?

Soudain, leur chef arriva devant eux avec un air joyeux.

Chef castor : tu as bien dis que tu avais un tank à réparer?

Puis, tous les autres castors montèrent à leur tours et répétaient tous ensemble et joyeusement : Réparer!

Laval : Heu, oui, c'est le chasseur royal.

Castors : HOU! Un chasseur royal!

Chef castor : S'il-te-plait, dit-nous tout!

Un peu plus tard, dans le garage de la tribu des castors, tous les castors travaillaient à réparer le chasseur.

Chef castor : Du calme! Vous participerez tous à la réparation du tank!

Laval : Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de nous aider.

Chef castor : Non, c'est nous qui te remercions d'être aussi mauvais conducteur.

Laval : Hey! Je suis pas un mauvais-

Léo : C'est un compliment, Laval. Notre accident leur donne du travail et ils adorent travailler.

Chef castor : Et seul nos citoyens honorables peuvent participer aux réparations manuelles. Les faiseurs d'ennuis sont envoyés en vacances.

Soudain, il aperçu deux castors en bas qui se disputaient pour une roue.

Chef castor : Vous deux, si vous n'êtes pas sages, je vous mets en congé pour trois jours! C'est compris?

Les deux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Laval : C'est vraiment incroyable! Quand je pense que j'ai eu tant de mal à achever mes corvées dans la salle des cartes, tout à l'heure.

Soudain, toute la tribu des castors se tourna vers lui et répétèrent joyeusement : DES CORVÉES?!

Chef castor : Quel dommage que le reste de la tribu ne soie pas là, ils auraient adorés ça!

Alex : Ha? Et où sont tous les autres?

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans une prée rocheuse où les castors construisaient une espèce de conduit dans un volcan de CHI.

Laval : V-Vous construisez un barrage? Quoi? Là-haut?

Chef castor : Oui, c'est du travail et nous adorons travailler.

Dominic : Mais cette rivière fournit le CHI de tout le royaume de Chima! Si vous l'arrêtez vous… ho, non!

Erris : Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a demandez de construire ça?

Chef castor : Oui, un jeune croco. Celui qui se trouve là-haut, sur cette colline.

Disait-t-il en montrant Cragger et ses soldats sur le sommet d'une colline.

Laval : Cragger!

Dominic : Celui-là!

Erris : Ce n'est pas le plus grave. On dirait qu'ils construisent aussi un canal pour détourner l'eau de la cascade du CHI…

Alex : …Vers le marais des crocodiles!

Laval : Ha, j'y crois pas! Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment en train de voler tout le CHI?

Soudain, deux soldats crocodiles surgirent par derrière.

Soldat 1 : Voler? Je préfère ''reconstruction''. Ce sont les lions qui ont tout le CHI, maintenant, ce sera nous.

Puis, Tony afficha un sourire malicieux et craqua ses mains en lego. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux soldats furent projetés en l'air avec un œil au beur noir chacun.

Tony : Ne jamais sous-estimé un combattant de la rue, les filles. Ha ha ha!

Soudain, des dizaines d'autres soldats crocodiles surgirent et les encercla.

Léo : Tu disais quoi, déjà?

Tony : Heu…

Laval : Décidemment, en s'en souviendra de cette balade!

Soudain, ils entendirent le rugissement des lions.

Dominic : Le rugissement de détresse des lions! Ton père va bientôt arriver dans son…tank!

Laval : Ho, oui! Là, c'est sûr, on s'en souviendra de cette balade!

Un peu plus tard, nos héros étaient d'être escorter par les soldats croco avec des castors aux alentours qui les observa.

Laval : Ha, cette fois, j'ai vraiment fais n'importe quoi! Même si mon père arrive à temps, il va voir son tank en miettes! Et, alors, là…

Dominic : T'en fais pas, Laval, on est tous responsables.

Soudain, un petit castor arriva devant Laval.

Castor : Attends un peu, tu as bien dit que tu avais un chasseur royal à réparer?

Soudain, tous les castors se mirent à pousser des sons de joie.

Castor : Waouh! J'ai toujours eu envie de bricoler un chasseur royal!

Puis, les castors poussèrent des cris de joie encore plus forts.

Soldat croco : Ha! Hors de mon chemin! Back-up! Nous devons ramener ces prisonniers à notre chef!

Puis, tous les castors affichèrent des têtes déçus.

Alex : Oui, quel dommage! Je sais que vous auriez tellement aimé travailler sur ce tank. Vous savez, il va falloir le reconstruire entièrement!

Les castors s'excitèrent encore plus. Alex et Tony échangèrent un regard complice.

Tony : Oui! Et c'est un travail long et difficile!

Les castors devenaient de plus en plus excités et de plus en plus arrivèrent et les soldats avaient du mal à les retenir. Léo nu pu s'empêcher de rire.

Soldat croco : Ça suffit, les castors! Écartez-vous!

Soldat croco : Non, arrêter! Il y a trop de castors, ici!

Soudain, nos héros sautaient sur l'occasion et attrapèrent leurs armes. Laval, son épée, Dominic aussi, Erris, son sceptre, Alex, sa clé, Léo, sa pelle et Tony sa batte barbelé. En un instant, ils mirent K.O. tous les soldats.

Castor : Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

Erris : Heu… on essais juste de dégager le passage pour que vous puissiez travailler sur ce tank endommager tranquillement chez vous!

Tous les castors poussèrent des cris de joie et partirent en courant (et en piétinant les soldats croco) vers le tank. Soudain, Cragger surgit de derrière avec un regard agressif avec d'autres soldats.

Cragger : Arg, Laval! Pourquoi faut-il que tu détruises tout ce que je fais?

Laval : Hé, je suis pas tout seul! Des fois, mes amis, aussi, détruisent des trucs!

Puis, Erris envoya son sceptre sur le conduit qui le détruisit et renvoya l'eau de CHI dans le cratère.

Cragger : NON! Ma rivière!

Puis, Erris s'envola vers le cratère tandis que Laval se battait avec Cragger.

Dominic : Alex, va aider Erris!

Alex acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à grimper le cratère (ne sachant pas voler).

Dominic : Léo! Tony! Occuper-vous des soldats! Je vais aider Laval!

Léo : OK!

Sur ce, Dominic partit aider Laval pendant que Léo et Tony se battaient avec les soldats croco. En même temps de grimper, Laval tenta de neutraliser Cragger avec son épée mais le manqua et reçu un coup au visage. Alors, Dominic arriva devant lui et le combattit épée-à-épée un moment avant de finir par être repousser. Soudain, Laval surgissa par derrière pour lui rentrer dedans et tomber avec leu d'un étage où ils se tenèrent sur des planches de bois. Ils se combattirent un moment en équilibre mais Cragger finit par remonter avant Laval. Soudain, Dominic arriva devant lui pour lui barrer la route tendit que Laval le bloqua en arrière. Ils commencèrent de nouveaux à se battre. En mauvaise posture, Cragger sauta dans le cratère suivi par Dominic et Laval où ils se tenèrent sur des planches de bois qui frôlaient l'eau de CHI.

Laval : Ho non, pas encore de l'eau!

De retour du côté d'Erris et Alex, ils tentaient de briser le barrage avec leurs armes.

Alex : Encore un effort, Erris, on y est presque!

Soudain, une queue de lézard avec des traces violettes surgit devant eux. C'était Crooler.

Crooler : Surprise!

Alex tenta de la battre avec sa clé, mais elle le bloqua et le frappa pour le projeter un peu plus loin.

Erris : Crooler? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Crooler : Quelque chose que mon frère aurait dû faire il y a longtemps!

Puis, elle eue le temps de faire, seulement, quelques attaques à Erris avant qu'Alex ne puise lui venir en aide. De retour du côté de Laval et Dominic, les choses n'allaient pas si bien : Laval avait du mal à se concentrer avec l'eau et Dominic ne pouvait pas gagner seul. Cragger, qui savait, nager, sauta dans l'eau pour les prendre par surprise, en vain.

Laval : Bien essayer, Cragger, mais tu ne pourras jamais contrôler le CHI.

Dominic : (où est-t-il?)

Disait-t-il en transpirant un peu.

Cragger : C'est très intéressant! Tout ce précieux CHI pour lequel tu te bas viens de l'eau et, pourtant, aucun lion ne sait nager!

Laval : Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir nager pour te battre!

Disait-t-il en tentant de frapper Cragger avec son épée, en vain. Soudain, il surgit par derrière et faillit frapper Laval, mais fut bloquer de justesse par Dominic qui le renvoya dans l'eau.

Cragger : C'est un peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas? L'eau du Chi que tu essais désespérément de protéger, elle t'entoure et elle sera ton tombeau!

Laval et Dominic tentèrent de voir où était Cragger, sans résultats. De retour du côté d'Erris et Alex, ils tentaient de neutraliser Crooler, mais elle était un peu trop coriace.

Alex : Erris! Va démolir ce barrage! Je m'occupe d'elle!

Erris : Je ne peux pas te laisser, Alex!

Crooler : Ho, comme c'est mignon. Le chevalier servant qui se sacrifie pour son amoureuse.

Alex : Viens donc me redire ça, ici, pour le fun!

Soudain, Erris prit une planche de bois.

Erris : Cette pièce est détachée!

Crooler : Rends-moi notre barrage!

Disait-t-elle en tentant d'attaquer Erris, mais reçu un coup de clé de la part d'Alex.

Erris : Prends ça, aussi!

Disait-t-elle en lançant la planche vers Crooler qui l'évita à temps.

Crooler : Tu te crois très intelligente, pas vrai?

Alex : Elle l'est, cocote!

Erris : Merci, Alex. Mais, j'essaie juste de repositionné les portant principaux de cette air artificielle surélevée pour détourner le champ du flux idrolique.

Crooler et Alex la regarda avec des regards interrogés.

Crooler : Quoi?

Alex : J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, aussi.

Erris : Traduction : je suis en train de démolir ce barrage!

Disait-t-elle en frappant le barrage tellement fort qu'elle fit tomber Crooler. Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire. De retour dans le cratère, Laval et Dominic combattaient, toujours, Cragger. Mais ils avaient toujours de la difficulté car il nageait toujours.

Dominic : Reviens, créature des marais!

Cragger : Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt un avantage d'être une créature des marais! Tu ne trouves pas?

Du côté d'Erris et Alex, Crooler sauta vers Erris et s'agrippa à son sceptre. Erris utilisa sa force pour l'envoyer vers Alex qui la frappa comme une balle de baseball pour l'envoyer sur Cragger. Dominic et Laval se relevèrent, épuisés.

Crooler : Cragger, tiens, prends ce CHI (disait-t-elle en sortant un CHI). Je l'ai conservé pour une occasion exceptionnelle!

Cragger : Tuer Laval et Dominic, par exemple?

Crooler : Exactement!

Mais, alors que Cragger s'apprêtais à prendre le CHI, il reçut une pelle qui le projeta dans le lac : c'était Léo et Tony qui étaient arrivés.

Tony : Sortez tous de là! Le barrage va s'effondrer!

En effet, le barrage trembla et commença à s'écrouler.

Laval : Nous devrons régler nos comptes une autre fois, Cragger!

Soudain Cragger rattrapa le CHI qu'il avait perdu.

Dominic : Mais que fais-tu? Ton barrage est sur le point de tous nous écraser!

Cragger : Non! C'est moi qui suis sur le point de t'écraser!

Disait-t-il en plaçant le CHI sur sa poitrine qui lui donna une force incroyable. Il tenta de lancer des planches de bois sur Laval, mais, il les évita.

Dominic : ATTENTION, LE BARRAGE!

Soudain, le barrage commença à chuter à cause de la force de Cragger. Ils se mirent tous à chuter. Soudain, Laval se réveilla dans son lit au temple des lions, surpris.

Laval : Le CHI! Le tank de mon père!

Soudain, Dominic arriva à côté de lui.

Dominic : Du calme! Tout va bien, mon pote. Le barrage a été détruit, le CHI coule normalement et le tank de ton père a été parfaitement réparer.

Laval : S-Son tank? Mais comment?

Dominic : Et bien, la tribu des castors toute entière s'est misse au travail. Il a été réparé en un rien de temps. Ils ont même accepté de le ramener jusqu'ici. Mes amis sont rentrés dans notre monde

Laval : C'est vrai? Ils ont fait tous ça? Et je n'ai même pas encore terminé le nettoyage de la salle des cartes!

Puis, Laval repris le nettoyage avec Dominic, cette fois-ci.

Laval : J'aurais dû faire ça, il y a bien longtemps au lieu de prendre le tank de mon père en douce pour aller me balader.

Dominic : Je sais. Mais, si nous n'avions pas enfreins quelques règles, nous n'aurions jamais découvert ce que Cragger manigançais et, tu vois, c'était, quand même, une bonne balade, aux finales.

Laval : T'as raison. Et j'avoue que, dans le fond, c'était, quand même, cool.

Dominic : Yes, sir.

Laval : Merci pour tout ça, Dom. La balade, le barrage et même pour m'avoir énervé. Mais je te remercie, surtout, d'avoir réparé le tank de mon père.

Dominic : Heu…ha oui, à propos, tu sais à quel point les castors étaient heureux de faire les réparations. Et bien, Ils ont peut être fais quelques…améliorations.

Laval afficha un regard surpris.

Laval : Quel genre d'améliorations?

Soudain ils entendirent Lagravis hurler : LAVAL!

Dominic : господин, использование (seigneur, à l'aide!)!


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

L'histoire commence dans le monde de Chima, dans un grand marché aux puces à l'entrée du temple des lions pour être plus précis. Laval et Erris arrivèrent avec leur speedorz.

Erris : Tu veux te promener dans le marché?

Laval : D'accord, c'est pas comme si la course commençait dans une bonne minute.

Erris lâcha un petit rire.

Erris : Arrêtes. Nous avons largement le temps.

Soudain, ils se retournèrent surpris de voir Dominic arrivé avec un speedorz en forme de loup noir avec un symbole de A modifié sur la gauche.

Laval : Salut, Dom. Je vois que tu t'es, finalement, procuré un speedorz.

Dominic : Ouais, je vais en avoir besoin pour participer à la course du CHI d'or. Mes amis seront là, aussi.

Erris : On allait parcourir le marché, veut-tu nous accompagner?

Dominic : D'accord.

Sur ce, ils partirent se promener. Ils passaient devant le marché des rhinos qui vendaient des pierres.

Rhino : Caillou! Venez acheter nos cailloux! Les stocks sont limités alors profitez-en dès maintenant!

Laval : Limités? Dites, vous savez qu'on trouve des cailloux partout dans le monde?

Erris lâcha un rire discret et Dominic aussi.

Rhino : C'est vrai?

Rhino 2 : Hé, on fait partie du monde! Alors, en toute logique…

Rhino 3 : …Nous sommes riches!

Laval, Erris et Dominic partirent en rigolant. Puis, ils passèrent devant le marché des ours.

Ours : À ce prix là, ces ruches donnent le meilleur miel de toute la-la…

Disait-t-il en s'endormant. Puis, ils passèrent devant le marché des aigles.

Erris : Salut, les gars.

Soudain, ils se réveillèrent en sursautant.

Dominic : Vous allez bien?

Aigle : Oui.

Aigle 2 : Bien, bien.

Eglor : Nous sommes en pleine forme!

Laval : Venez, on va voir ce qu'il y a sous la tente des loups.

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la tente des loups où un loup au visage griffé s'accotait.

Loup : Désolé, c'est réservé aux membres.

Erris : Ho, et on peut s'inscrire?

Loup : Les conditions d'inscription sont inscrites sur le tableau.

Disait-t-il en montrant un tableau où il y avait un dessin qui disait que les seuls qui peuvent s'inscrire sont les loups.

Erris : Mais les seuls qui peuvent s'inscrire sont les loups.

Loup : Et alors? Ça vous posse un problème?

Laval : Non mais, vous les croyez, ceux-là?

Puis, ils partirent vers le marché des corbeaux.

Razar : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, l'ami? J'ai de la nourriture, des outils, des armes et des fleurs, des engins, des gadgets, des trucs, bidules chouettes et des chouettes bidules, trucs! J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut.

Dominic : (Il a encore plus de choses que Walmart)

Laval : Il y a des trucs que j'ai déjà vus, quelque part. Ce tableau n'était pas devant la tente des loups (disait-t-il en montrant un tableau qu'un corbeau venait de déposer)? Où avez-vous trouvé ce tableau de la tribu des singes (disait-t-il en montrant un tableau dans le marché)?

Razar : Ha! C'est une machine que vous voulez? Pas de soucis, je vais vous faire un bon prix!

Laval : Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment des objets des autres tribus ont atterris sur votre stand.

Razar : Heu, et bien, ça, mon cher ami, c'est une question très intéressante à laquelle je répondrais : Ha, c'est Skinnet, le putois!

Soudain, ils se retournèrent pour voir Skinnet arriver en lâchant des petites traces de fumée verte.

Skinnet : Pardon!

Soudain, Razar rajouta un ticket de prix élevé sur les pinces à linge.

Laval : Hé! Vous venez de tripler le prix!

Razar : Oui et, plus il approchera, plus on augmentera le tarif. Alors, achetez-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Puis, Laval donna des pièces à Razar qui lui donna des pinces, à lui, Erris et Dominic qui se dépêchèrent de les mettre sur leur nez.

Laval : Salut, Skinnet. Tu participe à la course?

Skinnet : Et comment! Si je te vois durant la course, je te ferais un petit coup de klaxon!

Disait-t-il en lâchant des gaz qui fit fuir les gens aux alentours qui n'avaient pas de pinces.

Skinnet : Pardon, encore! Bon, si vous me cherchez, je serais avec mon ami, Gabriel.

Dominic : Tu connais Gabriel? C'est mon ami, aussi.

Skinnet : Chouette! À plus, Dom.

Disait-t-il en partant.

Laval : Ha! On remonte en selle et on fiche le camp!

Soudain, il se rendit compte que son speedorz avait disparu.

Laval : Où-où est passé mon speedorz?!

Puis, Bevar passa sur son speedorz.

Bevar : Désolé, j'ai rien pu voir à travers le nuage. Mais ton père va bientôt donner le départ des tours d'essai.

Laval : Arg! J'ai absolument besoin de mon speedorz!

Soudain, ils entendirent la foule au loin.

Laval : Ho non, ils ont déjà commencé les tours d'essai! Qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Dominic : Je peux te prêter le mien, si tu veux.

Laval : Merci, mais j'ai besoin de MON speedorz. Ses roues sont faites de tribalite, la roche qui est tombée du Mont-Cavora, comme le raconte la grande histoire. Ses roues se transmètent de générations en générations dans ma famille. Et ce depuis mille ans. Il faut que je le retrouve!

Erris : Tu crois qu'on te l'a volé?

Laval : J'en sais rien, mais, si c'est le cas, il y a une tribu qui pourra nous renseigner.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant le marché des corbeaux qui étaient, justement, en train de laver un speedorz en forme de lion en rouge et jaune.

Laval : Les corbeaux!

Soudain, les corbeaux se retournèrent pour voir Laval.

Laval : Même en la recouvrant de peinture, vous ne pourrez cacher cette roue de tribalite!

Razar : Ho, ça vous plaît? Je peux vous faire un très bon prix là-dessus, l'ami.

Laval : Non! Ce que vous allez faire, c'est me le rendre, immédiatement parce que c'est mon speedorz!

Razar : Ho, du calme, l'ami. Il ne ressemble pas à votre speedorz. Votre véhicule avait-t-il ces superbes rayures?

Puis, Laval frotta sa main dessus et retira un peu de peinture.

Laval : Non, parce que vous venez de le peindre!

Razcal : Il endommage la marchandise!

Razar : Wow! Malheureusement, nous sommes très strictes, là-dessus, l'ami. Vous cassez, vous payez. Combiens aller-vous nous donner?

Laval : je ne vais pas vous acheter mon propre speedorz! Vous me prenez pour un idiot?

Razar : Non, absolument pas, l'ami! Nous avons le plus grand respect pour le client.

Laval : Je ne suis pas votre client! Je suis le propriétaire de ce que vous avez volé!

Razar : Très bien! Voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous fais 20% de remise. Une occasion en or, l'ami.

Laval : NON! C'est MON speedorz!

Razar : D'accord! 40% c'est notre dernière offre. Sois vous acceptez cette superbe affaire, sois au revoir!

Soudain, Razcal et Rawsome commençaient à pousser Laval.

Laval : Non! C'est pas une affaire, c'est mon speedorz et je veux le récupérer, maintenant!

Disait-t-il en repoussant Razcal et Rawsome.

Razar : Et bien, je vous fais une dernière offre à prendre ou à laisser : je monte jusqu'à 50% de remise!

Soudain, il tenta de frapper Laval avec un balais, mais ce dernier lui enleva des mais et les repoussa en rugissant. Les corbeaux se rendirent sur leur stand pour lancer des objets à Laval qui les bloqua avec le balai. Soudain, Dominic arriva par derrière et amena Laval derrière le speedorz.

Dominic : Laval! Reste à couvert!

Soudain, Judith arriva pour rejoindre Laval, Dominic et Erris.

Judith : Dom! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Dominic : Ces fichus corbeaux ont volé le speedorz de Laval et refusent de lui rendre!

Judith : Ho! Attends, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Puis, un instant plus tard, Judith se rendit au marché des corbeaux. Les trois corbeaux affichèrent, rapidement, des regards charmer en la voyant.

Razar : Bonjour, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Judith : Heu, et bien…

Razar : Est-ce que tout va bien?

Judith : Oui, c'est juste que (elle s'arrêta un moment pour se frotter les yeux comme si elle pleurait)…on m'a volé mon speedorz.

Razar : Ho, je suis désolé!

Judith : Et, comme vous êtes un grand vendeur, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider.

Razar : Ho, mais bien sûr.

Razcal : Hé! C'est à moi qu'elle parlait!

Rawsome : C'est pas vrai! C'est moi!

Puis, les trois commencèrent à se disputer.

Judith : Non, s'il-vous-plaît, ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi!

Razar : Désolé! Que voulez-vous, déjà?

Judith : Et bien, est-ce que ce magnifique speedorz à rayures est à vendre?

Disait-t-elle en montrant le speedorz de Laval. Soudain, les trois corbeaux l'amenèrent devant Judith en vitesse.

Razar : Mais oui! Absolument! Tenez, il est à vous!

Judith : Merci, beaucoup! Combiens je vous dois?

Razar : Rien, vu votre situation, c'est gratuit!

Judith : (Je crois, plutôt, que c'est le charme) Ho, vous êtes trop gentil! Merci!

Razar : De rien et à bientôt!

Puis, Judith rejoigna Laval, Dominic et Erris, qui étaient en train de rire, avec le speedorz.

Dominic : Ha ha ha! Bien jouer, sœurette!

Laval : J'ignorais que ces corbeaux pouvaient se faire avoir de la sorte! Ha ha ha!

Puis, un instant plus tard, ils étaient en train d'arranger le speedorz de Laval. Quand, soudain, Leonidas et Longthooth arrivèrent.

Longthooth : Laval! Où étais-tu passé? La course du CHI d'or va bientôt commencé.

Laval : Je sais, je sais.

Leonidas : Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton speedorz?

Laval : Ha!

Puis, un peu plus tard, Ils étaient, finalement, arriver à la course du CHI d'or où tous les amis de Dominic étaient présents avec leur speedorz. Celui d'Alex était en forme d'aigle violet avec le mot « éléments » écrit sur les côtés, celui de Léo était en forme de castor jaune avec un gros dessin de X sur les côtés, celui de Judith était en forme de corbeau noir avec des traces violettes avec un dessin d'éco sombre et mauve sur les côtés, celui de Tristan était en forme de gorille vert avec un dessin d'arbre sur chaque côtés, Celui de Gabriel était en forme de putois noir et blanc avec le symbole du Ying et du Yang sur chaque côtés, celui de Jay était en forme de renard orange et blanc avec le mot « BOOM » sur chaque côtés et celui de Tony était en forme de rhino gris avec un dessins de deux battes de baseball entourés de barbelés avec le mot « hardcore » écrit en dessous.

Worriz : Hé, Laval, je crois que j'ai un truc qui me fait mal à l'œil. Ho, c'est cette affreuse peinture sur ta carrosserie!

Tous les autres se mirent à rire.

Rogon : J'ai pas compris.

Laval : Tu auras moins envie de rire une fois que j'aurais remporté le CHI d'or!

Disait-t-il en montrant le Chi d'or en arrière de lui. Soudain, il afficha un regard interrogé.

Laval : Hé, regardez là-bas. Vous ne trouvez pas que le Chi d'or est étrange?

Tous les autres regardèrent le CHI d'or.

Dominic : C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre.

Gorzan : Étrange. Pourquoi fait-t-il ça?

Soudain, le CHI d'or tomba de sa place et roula devant les lions qui l'inspectèrent. Au bout d'un moment, les lions découvrirent qu'il était faux. Soudain, Laval et Erris rejoignirent Lagravis.

Laval : Ne me dis rien. Quelqu'un a volé le CHI d'or et l'a remplacé par une imitation qui, comme par hasard, est de la même couleur que mon speedorz!

Lagravis : Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille?

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au marché des corbeaux qui était vide.

Laval : Les corbeaux! Ils ont disparus!

Lagravis : Étrange, ça ne leur ressemblent pas de quitter le marché si tôt et, surtout, quand ils peuvent encore faire des affaires.

Laval : Allons, Papa, ils ne peuvent pas êtres bien loin!

Disait-t-il en partant à courir. Un peu plus tard, la tribu des lions partirent à la recherche des corbeaux avec leurs véhicules, accompagnés par les aigles et leurs véhicules aériens ainsi que Dominic, ses amis et leur speedorz. Soudain, ils aperçevirent les corbeaux qui fuyaient en transport aérien au dessus d'un pont.

Laval : Cette fois, je crois que ces corbeaux voleurs de Chi vont êtres privés de marchés pendant un bon moment!

Disait-t-il en poussant un cri de lion.

Laval : HÉ! Les corbeaux! Arrêtez-vous, immédiatement, et rendez nous le Chi d'or!

Razar : Ho, mon ami! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Dois-je vous rappelez que nos speedorz ne sont ni repris, ni échangés?

Dominic : Nous ne sommes pas venus pour le speedorz!

Razar : Bien entendus! Il faut dire que c'était une superbe affaire! Surtout avec une carrosserie personnaliser que celle-ci!

Razcal : Ces couleurs, c'est la classe absolue!

Laval : Hey, arrêtez de changer de sujet! Vous savez que je viens pour le CHI!

Razar : Quel CHI? Désolé, mais cette offre était une promotion limité.

Puis, les corbeaux commencèrent à descendre dans les canyons.

Laval : Revenez ici!

Dominic : On ne les rattrapera jamais par la grande route! C'est le moment d'improviser!

Disait-t-il en fonçant dans les canyons avec Laval. Puis, grâce à une souche élevée, il sauta avec son speedorz sur le véhicule des corbeaux, aussitôt rejoins par Laval. Puis, Dominic jeta le pilote dans le vide qui s'envola.

Dominic : Les objets dans le rétroviseur sont toujours plus gros qu'ils n'y paressent!

Puis, il monta à la place du pilote. Puis, il rentra dans les autres véhicules qui chutèrent avec la marchandise qu'ils transportaient.

Razar : Qu'est-ce que vous faites? J'espère que vous êtes bien assuré!

Dominic : Ho, les vrais dégâts n'ont pas encore commencés!

Disait-t-il en se dirigeant vers la marchandise des corbeaux avec son épée.

Razar : Détendez-vous, l'ami, il n'y a pas besoin de faire du mal à qui que ce soit!

Dominic : Mais, je ne fais de mal à personne, je vais juste m'attaquer à votre stock!

Disait-t-il en préparant son épée pour l'attaque avant que les corbeaux ne lui bloque le chemin.

Razcal : Pitié! Attaquez-nous mais pas la marchandise!

Razar : Oui, on fera ce que vous voudrez!

Disait-t-il en agitant un petit drapeau blanc.

Dominic : Bien! J'ai trois choses à vous demander!

Razar : Et si on disait deux?

Dominic : Vous voulez que cette armée mette fin à votre petit commerce?

Disait-t-il en montrant tous ses amis qui venaient d'arriver.

Razar : D'accord : trois.

Dominic : D'abord, rendez-moi le CHI d'or.

Razar : Vous avez de la chance, l'ami. Après pré inventaire, nous avons finalement le CHI d'or en stock.

Disait-t-il en donnant le CHI d'or à Dominic qui le prenait dans sa main.

Dominic : Ensuit, je veux que vous repeignez le speedorz de Laval.

Razcal : Mais il est si élégant!

Dominic leva son épée en signe de menace.

Razar : D'accord, d'accord. Nous allons le rependre.

Peu de temps après, ils avaient finis de repeindre le speedorz de Laval.

Razar : Mais sachez bien que si nous avons emprunté votre speedorz, c'était seulement pour prendre le CHI d'or en faisant diversion.

Dominic : …Ce qui m'amène à ma troisième demande : pour qui travailler-vous?

Soudain, il aperçu la tribu des crocodiles arriver avec leur véhicules.

Dominic : Cragger!

Razar : Il paye très bien!

Cragger : Dominic! Tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de tes affaires? Juste une fois?

Dominic : Désolé, Cragger, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de gagner le CHI et c'est de remporter la victoire dans l'arène! Alors, ne demandes pas aux corbeaux de le voler! Et laisse le speedorz de Laval tranquille, tant que tu y es!

Cragger : Ho, ça, c'était juste une diversion pour que les corbeaux volent le CHI! Ha oui! Et c'est aussi parce que je vous déteste!

Dominic : Ho, que c'est méchant! Je crois que je vais pleurer (sarcasme)!

Cragger : Non, Dom, LÀ, je suis méchant! Garde! Attrapez ces gosses et faites-les pleurer comme des chatons!

Sur ce, les gardes de Cragger s'apprêtaient à attaquer Laval et Dominic, mais ils parvinrent à fuir et sauter sur leur speedorz.

Laval : Désolé, je ne pleurerais pas aujourd'hui! Queue de lézard!

Cragger : Hé, j'ai pas une queue de lézard!

Dominic : Si tu le dit. Moi, je vais remettre ce CHI à sa place : dans l'arène!

Cragger : Ha oui? Et avec quelle armée comptes-tu faire ça?

Dominic : L'armée qui est juste ici!

Disait-t-il en montrant la tribu des lions qui arriva.

Cragger : Ho, laissez-les partir. Il y a des moyens beaucoup plus simples pour voler le CHI d'or.

Sur ce, Laval, Dominic et leur amis repartirent en directions de l'arène.

Cragger : Toi aussi, tu trouves que j'ai une queue de lézard?

Demanda-t-il à sa sœur. Plus tard, dans l'arène, les participants étaient prêts à faire la course sans interruptions, cette fois-ci.

Lagravis : Re-bonjour, citoyens de Chima. Et bienvenu à la course du CHI d'or!

Soudain, Equila arriva devant Lagravis avec un micro.

Equila : Bonjour à Tout Chima! Ici Equila dans le ciel, celui qui vous montre la course! Tenez-vous bien, car la grande course d'aujourd'hui s'annonce comme étant la plus grande de tout les temps!

Sur la piste, les participants se préparaient pour la course.

Equila : Les pilotes sont prêts à tout et le parcoure est sans merci! Sur le parcours de la peur on se bat pour survivre! Tout le monde attend le départ de Lagravis pour la course!

Puis, les lions lancèrent une bombe en l'air qu'ils fessaient explosé avec une flèche annonçant le départ de la course.

Equila : C'EST PARTI!

Sur ce, tous les participants décollèrent, mais Jay tomba de son speedorz qui partit tout seul.

Jay : AYOYEDON!

Tous les participants fonçaient à pleine vitesse à travers la course. Laval et Worriz étaient en premier, suivis par Dominic, Erris et Alex. Puis, ils approchaient des piques de feu que Laval et Worriz franchissaient sans difficultés. À peu près tous les autres ont eus la même chance, sauf Bevar qui se planta dans un arbre avant de chuter. Puis, ils arrivèrent aux anneaux de feu que Laval et Erris traversaient en premier avec Dominic et Alex. Malheureusement, Gorzan était trop distrait par la couleur du feu se planta dans un rocher qui le fit tomber à côté de l'anneau. Soudain, Skinnet activa son turbo à gaz et dépassa les autres et leur donna, par la même occasion, la nausée à cause de son odeur. Soudain, à cause des gaz de Skinnet, Léo perda le contrôle et rentra dans une pierre qui le fit tomber de son speedorz. Puis, Skinnet s'arrêta un moment pour recharger et repartit immédiatement en faisant monter un peu une levée de terre en même temps. En passant dessus, les autres participants s'envolèrent assez haut et, en atterrissant, Tristan tombât de son speedorz. Puis, alors que Laval était en tête, il passa devant les massues tournantes qui le frappèrent et le fit tomber de son speedorz. Puis, il fut dépassé par les autres. Soudain, contre toutes attentes, Cragger arriva dans la course. Laval se dépêcha de repartir. Puis en arrivant aux fruits de la course, Worriz frappa le point de feu d'artifice suivi par Erris, Dominic, Alex et les autres. Soudain, Worriz s'arrêta devant un mur de pierres. Puis, Erris sauta d'un sol élevé et attrapa un CHI qu'elle utilisa pour défoncer le mur de pierres. Puis, Rogon tenta de traverser le mur de pierres aussi, mais il ne fit que gagner une jolie bosse sur la tête. Soudain, Laval et Cragger attrapèrent et utilisèrent aussi du CHI pour défoncer le mur de pierres. Soudain, Cragger passa à côté d'Alex et le frappa au visage, le faisant tomber de son speedorz. Mais, alors qu'Erris était en tête, Worriz surgit, soudain des côtés et dépassa Erris qui, par déconcentration, rentra dans une colonne de bois et perdit son speedorz. Il ne restait plus que Laval, Cragger, Dominic et Worriz. Soudain, Worriz s'arrêta d'un coup sec devant Laval qui lui rentra dedans et tomba de son speedorz. Dominic, choqué, n'eu pas le temps de voir Cragger lui rentrer dedans et le pousser dans un arbre. Puis, Worriz rentra son sabre dans la roue de Cragger le faisant perdre le contrôle de son speedorz. Worriz s'approcha de la ligne d'arriver. Mais, soudain, Tony, qui avait enlevé sa bande au bras, frappa Worriz au visage très fort et le fit tomber de son véhicule. Puis, contre toutes attentes, Tony traversa la ligne d'arriver.

Equila : ET LE VAINQUEURE EST TONY!

Toute la foule applaudissait très fort. Un peu plus tard, la cérémonie du CHI d'or avait lieu et Lagravis donna le CHI d'or à Tony.

Lagravis : Fais-en bonne usage. Utilise-le avec sagesse.

Tony : Je vous le promets.

Disait-t-il en partant rejoindre ses amis avec le CHI d'or.

Gabriel : Bien joué, Tony!

Laval : Alors, on n'a pas gagné le Chi d'or. Mais, au moins, c'est un de nos amis qui l'a eu.

Dominic : Et on a encore du temps avant la fermeture du marché.

Alex : Alors, allons-y! Mais, cette fois, mets un anti-vole!

Puis ils se mirent tous à rire en partant vers le marché.


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Note : Pour certaines raisons, Olivier n'apparaitra plus dans mon histoire, désolé.

L'histoire commence dans le repaire des aigles à Chima. Erris présentait le repaire des aigles à Laval, Dominic et Alex. Ils arrivaient à la bibliothèque.

Erris : Et, pour finir, nous avons beau construire des tours toujours plus grandes, nous, les aigles, nos plus grands chef-d'œuvre commencent toujours ici, à la bibliothèque.

Dominic : C'est extraordinaire, Erris.

Alex : C'est vraiment sympa de nous avoir fais visité.

Erris : Ça n'a rien d'un village de tribu ordinaire, mais c'est notre chez nous.

Puis, un moment après, Laval, qui ne regardait pas où il allait, rentra accidentellement dans Eglor qui fessa tomber une des pièces qu'il transportait. Celle-ci roula jusqu'à la fenêtre. Laval tenta de la rattraper en vain.

Laval : Ho non! Vous devriez peut-être ajouter des fenêtres à cette bibliothèque.

Erris : Pourquoi? On n'en a pas besoin.

Disait-t-elle en s'envolant pour rattraper la pièce.

Erris : Pas de couloirs, pas de trottoirs et pas de routes!

Puis, elle remonta avec la pièce.

Erris : Et, le plus souvent, pas de visiteurs, non plus.

Dominic : Je te ferais bien un signe du pouce, mais mes mains sont en lego.

Alex : (Ça doit être chouette de voler comme ça)

Quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, Alex et Dominic étaient rentrés chez eux. Au palais des lions, Laval et Erris entendirent la tribu des loups hurler à plein poumons.

Laval : Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arrivé aux loups, ce soir?

Erris : Étrange.

Le lendemain, Laval et Erris se rendirent chez les loups pour voir se qui s'y passaient. Ils atterrirent avec le véhicule aérien d'Erris.

Laval : Hé, Ho! Y'a quelqu'un? Nous avons entendu un hurlement cette nuit. Nous voulions savoir si tout le monde allaient bien.

Soudain, Erris aperçu un dessin qui disait que les aigles sont interdit.

Erris : Heu…je ne vois plus très bien d'un coup.

Soudain, Wonald, un petit louveteau, sauta sur Erris.

Wonald : Vous avez volé notre câline mère!

Il tenta de mettre Erris K.O. en vain. Celle-ci le tenu dans ses bras.

Wonald : Rends-la nous! Tu ne ferais pas la maline si les autres ne m'avaient pas laissé ici tout seul, l'aigle!

Laval : Heu…et ils sont allé où, les autres?

De retour sur terre, Dominic et Alex fessaient une promenade de quartier. Soudain, le gadget de Dominic se mit à signaler un message qu'il lissait sur-le-champ. Soudain, il afficha un regard surpris.

Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dom?

Dominic : La tribu des loups attaque le repaire des aigles!

Alex : Quoi?! On doit les aider!

Dominic : Je sais! J'appelle tous les autres et on y va!

Un peu plus tard, toute l'équipe était rassemblée chez Dominic qui ouvra le portail dans lequel nos héros rentrèrent immédiatement. En traversant le portail, Dominic se changea en loup, Alex en aigle, Léo en castor, Judith en corbeau, Jay en renard, Tony en rhino, Gabriel en putois et Tristan en gorille. Puis, ils trouvèrent Laval et Erris à bord d'un véhicule aérien dans lequel ils montèrent tous. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent au repaire des aigles qui était attaqué. Erris tira quelques coups sur des loups pour les neutraliser. Puis ils atterrirent devant les aigles.

Laval : Essayez de les retenir! Moi, je vous ramène des renforts!

Disait-t-il en sautant du véhicule. Puis, les aigles s'envolèrent pour combattre les loups.

Léo : Dom! C'est quoi, le plan?

Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Tristan.

Dominic : Tristan, empêches les loups d'entrer!

Tristan : D'accord!

Disait-t-il en sortant sa masse et en courant. Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Gabriel.

Dominic : Gabriel, va préparer les défenses!

Gabriel : Ok!

Disait-t-il en sortant son nunchaku et en courant vers l'intérieur. Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Judith.

Dominic : Judith, va aider Gabriel!

Judith : Oui, fréro!

Disait-t-elle en sortant son arc à flèches et en s'envolant vers l'intérieur. Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Jay.

Dominic : Jay, monte en haut et dis-nous ce que tu vois!

Jay : Tu sais que tu parles à moi, n'est-ce pas?

Dominic : Vas-y!

Sur ce, Jay partit en courant avec son pistolet laser. Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Léo.

Dominic : Léo, va chercher des armes puissantes!

Léo : C'est parti!

Disait-t-il en partant à courir avec sa pelle. Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Tony.

Dominic : Tony…écrase-les!

Puis, Tony afficha un sourire sadique et parti dans la bataille avec sa batte barbelé. Puis, Dominic se tourna vers Alex.

Dominic : Alex, avec moi! On va essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible!

Alex : Ok!

Sur ce, Alex sortit sa clé à molette et, Dominic, son épée. Et les deux fonçaient dans la bataille. Pendant un moment, la bataille se passait bien et nos héros avaient l'avantage de la bataille. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Laval envoya un cri de détresse à la tribu des lions. Du côté de Dominic et Alex, ils étaient en train de combattre des loups et les vainquîmes rapidement.

Dominic : JAY! Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

Jay : Il y en a partout! Le repaire est encerclé, mais nous tenons encore le coup!

De retour du côté de Laval et Erris…

Laval : La tribu des lions va arrivée, mais on va avoir besoin d'avions pour les faires montés!

Sur ce, Erris et Eglor se dirigèrent vers la piste des avions. Soudain, des loups se mirent à tiré des grenades sur les avions où se trouvèrent Erris et Eglor. Laval afficha un regard choqué.

Laval : ERRIS!

Soudain, au bout d'un moment, Erris et Eglor surgirent avec un avion chacun. Puis, Erris atterrissait devant Laval.

Erris : Tu as une autre idée, peut-être?

Laval : Oui, ne recommences plus jamais ce genre de feux d'artifices!

Erris lâcha un petit rire. Puis, Laval monta sur l'avion.

Laval : Déposes-moi, il y a peut-être une autre tribu qui peut nous aider.

Sur ce, Laval et Erris décollèrent. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez les corbeaux.

Razar : Vous voulez que, nous, on transporte vos armées avec notre avion jusqu'à une zone de guerre? Et pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille, l'ami?

Laval : Heu…parce que Judith est là-bas et elle apprécierait votre aide?

Razar : Aller! Virez-moi tout ce Bazard! Nous partons en voyage pour notre amie!

Disait-t-il en poussant les affaires qu'il y avait sur les avions. De retour chez les aigles, la bataille se corsa un peu et les loups gagnaient du terrain. Judith était en train de tirer des flèches sur les loups volant tandis que Gabriel repoussa les assaillants avec son nunchaku et ses techniques d'art martiaux.

Gabriel : Et ces renforts? C'est pour quand?!

Judith : Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons tenir le coup!

Soudain, les loups surgirent avec des hélicoptères qui détruisaient leur avions. Un d'entre eux tira sur Jay qui tomba, mais fut rattraper de justesse par Tristan.

Jay : Merci!

Tristan : Pas de quoi!

Soudain, les loups attachaient des chaînes au repaire tirés par les crocodiles qui fessèrent basculer le repaire. Presque tout le monde bascula et chutaient, mais purent s'envoler à temps. Puis, Laval et Erris arrivèrent et Laval sauta de l'avion et trancha une des chaînes avant d'atterrir sur une plate-forme où il rencontra Dominic et Alex.

Laval : Les gars! Vous allez bien?

Dominic : Oui, mais nous devons trancher ces chaînes rapidement!

Laval : D'accord!

Sur ce, il s'apprêta à trancher une autre chaîne, mais fut bloquer par Worriz.

Worriz : Pas cette fois, le lion!

Puis, Dominic tenta de rentrer dans Worriz, mais ce dernier l'évita. Puis, Alex tenta de le frapper avec sa clé, mais il le bloqua et lui donna un coup de pied qui le projeta sur le rebord de la plate-forme où il perdit sa balance et sa clé. Dominic le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe et le tenu au-dessus du vide. Puis, Worriz poussa Laval vers le rebord.

Laval : C'est pas juste! Tu es attaché!

Puis, Laval tomba sous les yeux de Dominic et Alex. Soudain Erris aperçu Laval chuter.

Erris : Laval!

Sur ce, elle s'envola pour le rattraper, mais il tomba trop vite.

Erris : Je ne l'attraperais jamais! À moins que…

Disait-t-elle en plaçant un orbe de CHI sur sa poitrine qui lui donna une vitesse assez bonne pour rattraper Laval à temps.

Laval : Bien joué, sac à plumes!

Erris : Je t'avais, pourtant, dit de faire attention, boule de poil!

Puis, les deux lâchaient un rire. De retour sur la plate-forme, Dominic tenu Alex d'une main et repoussa Worriz avec son épée de l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Worriz parvint à désarmer Dominic et s'apprêta à lui porter un coup d'épée, mais celui-ci le bloqua avec sa lame secrète et le cogna avec son pied avant d'essayer encore de remonter Alex.

Alex : Dominic! Ne t'occupe pas de moi! Sauve le repaire!

Dominic : Il est hors de questions que je te laisse tomber!

Soudain, les lions arrivèrent sur les avions des corbeaux. Pendant ce temps, en bas, Laval et Erris espionnais Cragger et sa tribu.

Laval : Hein? Des loups au-dessus de nous et des crocodiles en-dessous et des chaînes entre les deux? C'est quoi, la suite?

Soudain, ils aperçurent un corbeau leur apporter une épée.

Erris : Des corbeaux? Et ce ne serait pas l'épée de Worriz?

Laval : Incroyable! Les trois tribus travaillent ensembles.

Puis, ils observaient le repaire des aigles qui commençait à perdre sa balance. Puis, la tribu des lions arriva, enfin. De retour du côté de Dominic et Alex, Dominic était proche de faire remonter Alex.

Dominic : Tiens bon! Encore un effort!

Soudain, un hélicoptère avec un loup dedans surgit proche d'eux et tira sur la main de Dominic qui lâcha Alex.

Dominic : ALEX!

Hurla-t-il en regardant, choqué, son ami tomber dans le vide. Puis, dans un état de rage, il sauta sur l'hélico et le détruisit avec son épée. De retour en bas…

Laval : Ho non! Erris! Il faut qu'on remonte là-haut et tout de suite!

Erris : Attends un peu! Là, regarde!

Puis, ils voyaient Ripnick voler la câline mère.

Laval : Est-ce que tu as vu la même chose que moi?

Erris : Attrapons-le!

Sur ce, Laval et Erris partirent après Ripnick. Au bout d'un moment, Ripnick rejoignit ses amis avec la câline mère.

Razar : Excellent travail, Ripnick. Tu as volé la câline pour les crocodiles, puis tu l'as volé aux crocodiles! Et, maintenant, nous allons pouvoirs la revendre aux loups! Nous avons, encore, fais d'énormes bénéfices, aujourd'hui!

Ripnick : Ha oui? Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir : les crocodiles ne vont pas seulement secouer le repaire des aigles, ils comptent, aussi, carrément le démolir!

Razar : Quoi?! Mais ils vont aussi éliminer les lions et les loups!

Ripnick : Et alors? Ils vous manqueront pas!

Razar : Mais comment peux-tu dire ça? Nous sommes sur le point de perdre une partie de nos meilleurs clients!

Soudain, Rawzome se mit à hululer.

Razar : Je suis d'accord! Qui nous achètera la câline mère que nous avons volé et revoler si il n'y a plus de tribu des loups?

Puis, ils se mirent à hululer.

Laval : Wow! Ils sont à peine croyables! Pas vrai?

Soudain, le repaire des aigles était sur le point de chuter.

Tony : Je n'aime pas ça du tout!

Jay : J'ai pas envie de mourir! Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas fais : rencontrer une belle fille, voir la fin de Resident Evil, gagner une course de CHI d'or…

Tony : La ferme, Jay!

Soudain, les corbeaux détruisirent les chaînes avec leur avions. Les lions, les loups, les aigles et les humains lâchaient leurs cris de joie, sauf Dominic. De retour en bas, Laval et Erris tentèrent d'attraper Ripnick.

Laval : C'est fini, Ripnick!

Ce dernier s'écarta d'eux.

Ripnick : Personne ne peut attraper Ripnick, le plus grand voleur de Chima!

Laval : Je sais, mais nous ne voulons pas t'attraper. Seulement te prévenir.

Ripnick afficha un regard interrogé.

Ripnick : Me prévenir? Mais de quoi?

Laval : Que je vais dire aux loups qui à réellement voler la câline mère!

Ripnick : Quoi? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parle!

Erris : Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac, voleur?

Ripnick : Mes…heu…mes courses! Hé hé.

Laval : C'est peut-être un grand voleur, mais il est nul!

Ripnick : Quoi?! Vous ne me croyez pas? Il se trouve que j'ai un régime très particulier.

Laval : Tu as vu comme les loups sont devenus fous quand ils ont cru que les aigles ont volé leur câline? Ce sera bien pire pour les corbeaux, quand ils apprendront ce qui s'est vraiment passé!

Ripnick : Ho! On pourrait, peut-être, s'arranger? Hein?

Plus tard, à la fin de la journée, sur le repaire des aigles, les lions, les aigles et les humains étaient toujours en combat contre les loups.

Lagravis : Attends, Worriz! Avant de reprendre le combat, comment peut-t-on se réconcilier?

Worriz : Toute paix est impossible tant que nous n'aurons pas notre câline mère!

Puis, il s'apprêta à attaquer, mais la câline tomba devant lui.

Worriz : La câline mère!

Disait-t-il en prenant la câline dans ses mains et en hurlant de joie avec toute la tribu. Puis, ils descendirent avec des cordes.

Léo : C'est tout?

Lagravis : Toute cette histoire est très étrange.

Puis, Laval et Erris arrivèrent.

Laval : Attends, papa, je peux t'expliquer.

Lagravis : Vraiment?

Laval : Les crocodiles ont envoyés les corbeaux pour voler la câline mère aux loups pour que les loups attaquent les aigles, mais ils leurs ont revolé la câline mère et puis, les corbeaux ont, aussi aidé les lions, ils voulaient les relivrer aux loups, les crocodiles voulaient détruire le repaire pour se débarrasser de tout le monde, mais les corbeaux nous ont sauvés par peur de perdre leur clients, Erris et moi avons découvert leur plans et repris la câline et l'avons rendus aux loups et la guerre est finie!

Tout le monde regarda Laval sans paroles.

Lagravis : Je…crois que j'ai arrêté de suivre au moment où tu as dit que tu pouvais tout expliquer.

Léo : (Il n'est pas le seul)

Laval lâcha un petit rire. Soudain, Dominic arriva.

Lagravis : Y'a-t-il un problème, Dominic?

Dominic : C'est Alex!

Tous les autres affichaient un regard surpris. Puis, peu après, ils se retrouvèrent en bas où Dominic tenait Alex, sans vie, dans ses bras avec un regard triste.

Tristan : Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé?

Dominic : On a combattu ensemble, il était suspendu dans le vide et cet hélicoptère à surgit et…je l'ai lâché!

Disait-t-il en éclatant en sanglot. Tous les autres affichèrent un regard triste.

Laval : Non, Alex, non! C'est de ma faute!

Léo : Jay, il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu pourrais faire?

Jay : Non, il est tombé de très haut et disons que ce n'est pas vraiment réparable.

Dans son coin, Tony afficha un regard agressif et sera ses mains en lego très forts. Puis, Erris commença à pleurer en se collant sur Laval. Jay fit la même chose avec Tristan.

Gabriel : On devrait l'enterrer pour qu'il repose en-

Tony : ATTENDS!

Tous le monde regarda Tony, surpris.

Tony : Je vais faire quelque chose!

Disait-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'Alex. Puis, il sortit une sphère dorée dans sa poche : c'était le CHI d'or qu'il avait gagné. Puis, il le plaça près d'Alex et il commença à rependre une sorte d'énergie sur Alex. Au bout d'un moment, le CHI d'or avait disparu. Puis, Alex lâcha un petit grognement et ouvra tranquillement ses yeux pour voir Dominic.

Alex : Est-ce que je suis au paradis?

Soudain, Dominic serra Alex dans ses bras.

Dominic : Alex!

Alex : Dominic!

Puis, tous les autres se mirent à le faire :

Laval : Alex!

Alex : Laval!

Erris : Alex!

Alex : Erris!

Soldat lion : Alex!

Alex : Vous, le lion que je ne connais pas!

Lagravis : Tu as utilisé le CHI d'or avec sagesse, Tony. Nous sommes fières de toi.

Tony : Prenez ça cool. Je savais juste pas quoi en faire.

Puis, tous le monde se mirent à taquiner Tony.

Gabriel : Tu es un héro!

Léo : Notre bon vieux dur à cuir à un grand cœur, hein?

Tony : Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?!


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

L'histoire débute chez Dominic, Durant la nuit, où il était, justement, en train de regarder un film d'horreur avec sa sœur.

Dominic : Hé, Ju, si tu as peur, tu peux t'approcher de moi.

Judith : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je-

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sonore qui fessa sursauter Judith.

Judith : C'était quoi?!

Dominic : Ho, c'est mon gadget! Un instant…

Disait-t-il en allumant son gadget et en lisant le message.

Judith : Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça dit?

Dominic : Laval me parle d'une lune de cents ans qui aurais des effets sur les loups.

Judith : Crois-tu qu'on devrait aller voir?

Dominic : Évidemment.

Sur ce, les deux se rendirent dans la cours où Dominic ouvra un portail.

Dominic : Prête, sœurette?

Judith : C'est quand tu veux!

Puis, les deux sautèrent dans le portail. En le traversant, Dominic se changea en loup et Judith en corbeaux. Ils atterrirent dans le monde de Chima, près de la jungle mouvante pour être plus précis, où ils rejoignirent Laval et Erris qui étaient arrivé chez les loups. Peu après, Worriz vena à leur rencontre.

Worriz : Nous sommes au courant pour cette lune particulière, Laval. Et certain d'entre nous ont déjà perdu le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, malheureusement.

Wonald : Moi, par exemple, d'habitude je ne mange qu'un seul panier de fruits et aujourd'hui j'en ai avalé trois.

Dominic : (Wow, il a un grand appétit, le louveteau)

Worriz : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Wonald.

Laval : Écoutez, je sais que tous ça n'est pas de votre faute, mais il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que personne ne sois en danger.

Dominic : Vous ne voudriez quand même pas blessé des innocents.

Worriz : Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, nous nous en sortons très bien!

Soudain, un véhicule piloté par Windra surgit et fonça à pleine vitesse vers eux. Laval, Dominic et les autres l'évitèrent de justesse. Worriz sauta sur son speedorz et la pourchassa un moment avant de monter sur le véhicule juste devant Windra.

Worriz : Regarde-moi, Windra! Ne regarde pas la lune! Windra! Concentre-toi! Ici! Tout va bien se passer! Garde le contrôle! Respire! Calme-toi!

Puis, Windra finit par se ressaisir et arrêta le véhicule.

Worriz : Là c'est bien! Tu vois? Tout va très bien. Maintenant, attrapez-la!

Sur ce, les loups sautaient sur le véhicule et maîtrisèrent Windra. Laval, Erris, Dominic et Judith regardèrent, choqués.

Laval : Et tu crois que toute ta tribu va subir le même sors lorsque la lune sera pleine?

Worriz : Non, pour certains d'entre nous, ce sera, malheureusement, bien pire!

Dominic : Quoi?! Il faut faire quelque chose! Au moins avertir les autres tribus!

Worriz : D'accord!

Plus tard, les loups partirent avertir les autres tribus et Dominic et Judith rentrèrent chez eux pour avertir leurs amis. Peu de temps après, Dominic avait rassemblé Alex, Tristan et Gabriel avec lui et Judith. Soudain, au bout d'un moment, il reçu un message sur son gadget qu'il lissa sur-le-champ. Puis, il afficha un regard surpris.

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Dom?

Dominic : Laval vient de me dire qu'une de ses amies a disparue il y a un instant!

Tristan : Qui est-ce?

Dominic : G'loona!

Tristan : Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Sur ce, ils se rendirent rapidement (surtout Tristan) dans la cours pour ouvrir le portail qui mène à Chima. Ils sautèrent tous dedans. En le traversant, Dominic se changea en loup, Alex en aigle, Judith en corbeaux, Gabriel en putois et Tristan en gorille. Ils atterrissaient près du temple des lions où ils rencontrèrent Laval, qui était sur son speedorz, et Gorzan, qui était dans son char gorille. Dominic, Alex, Judith, Gabriel et Tristan montèrent sur leur speedorz que Dominic a fait apparaitre avec son gadget et partirent à la recherche de G'loona.

Gabriel : Au fait, Dom, tu ne crois pas que tu risques de perdre la tête comme les autres loups?

Dominic : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis qu'à moitié loup.

Soudain, Gorzan s'arrêta et identifia des fleurs sur le sol.

Gorzan : Ho! Ces fleurs nous indiquent cette direction!

Disait-t-il en pointant la route avant où il y avait d'autres fleurs.

Puis, ils recommençaient à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient des véhicules et des arbres complètement détruits.

Judith : Ho, nom d'un chien! C'est une vraie tornade de loup qui est passé ici!

Laval : Nous aurions peut-être dû emporter du CHI.

Gorzan : Pauvre G'loona. Dehors dans la nuit, toute seule. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger.

Soudain, ils entendirent un appel au secours et, à en juger par la vois, c'était G'loona.

Gorzan : G'loona!

Laval : On dirait qu'elle se trouve sur le rocher éternelle! Par contre, là, on a un sacrer problème!

En effet, ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin des loups enragés qui arrivèrent à grande vitesse.

Dominic : О, Боже (oh, mince)!

Peu après, nos héros se cachèrent derrière des arbres pendant que les loups causaient des ravages.

Laval : Il faut trouver un moyen de se glisser au milieu de ces loups!

Dominic : Des suggestions?

Soudain, Gorzan fonça avec son véhicule à pleine vitesse.

Tristan : Niochon!

Puis, Laval, Dominic et les autres foncèrent également au travers des loups avec leurs véhicules. Soudain, les loups notèrent leur présences et se mirent à les poursuivre en courant tellement vite qu'ils les rattrapaient petit-à-petit.

Alex : Mais comment font-ils pour aller aussi vite que nous?!

Au bout d'un moment, les loups finirent par les rattraper et Gorzan perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et se planta. Les autres rentrèrent dans son véhicule un-par-un et en tombèrent. Gorzan se retrouva piégé dans son véhicule.

Gorzan : Les mecs!

Soudain, Erris arriva avec son avion, mais les loups sautèrent d'un rocher et s'agrippèrent à l'avion d'Erris. Celle-ci tenta de les semer en faisant des pirouettes en vain. Soudain, Alex remarqua la scène et afficha un regard agressif.

Alex : Tristan! On fait la courte échelle!

Tristan : OK!

Sur ce, Alex courra vers Tristan et mit son pied dans ses mains puis, Tristan le propulsa dans les airs de toutes ses forces pour le faire atterrir sur l'avion d'Erris. Une fois atterrit, il repoussa les loups avec sa clé a molette.

Alex : Pour Chima!

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Erris détacha la tête de l'avion avec Alex dessus et le reste de l'avion chuta avec les loups dessus. Peu après, nos héros se cachèrent derrière des buissons et regardaient les loups détruire leurs véhicules.

Gorzan : Mec, ils ont mâchouillé mon robot!

Dominic : Chut! Méfiez-vous! Ces loups de la pleine lune ont des instincts surdéveloppés! Il ne faut pas faire de bruits, sinon ça pourrait tourner mal!

Soudain, Skinnet arriva.

Skinnet : Laval! Gorzan! Dom! Al! Gabriel! Ça alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Soudain, les loups notèrent la présence de Skinnet et couraient vers lui.

Gabriel : Skinnet! Couche-toi!

Puis, Skinnet remarqua les loups et, par instinct, leur envoya une décharge de gaz, mais, cette fois, elle était rose, sentait bon et fit pousser des fleurs. Soudain, les loups s'arrêtaient pour sentir la bonne odeur.

Tristan : Mec, c'est incroyable ce que tu sens bon, cette nuit!

Skinnet : Oui, je sais. C'est a cause de la lune de cent ans, elle a aussi un effet sur moi, mais un effet complètement différent! Mais cette odeur ne va pas rester longtemps. Alors, si vous avez envie de fuir ces loups diaboliques, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Sur ce, Laval attrapa Gorzan et Skinnet en vitesse et couru. Ses amis en firent de même. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient en train de courir, ils entendirent les loups se remettre à hurler de rage.

Laval : Malheureusement, je crois que ta bonne odeur se dissipe, Skinnet!

Gabriel : Heu, tu ne pourrais pas leur lancé une autre bombe?

Skinnet : Hé! Je ne peux pas puer sur commande! Je suis tout de même pas un morceau de viande pourrie! Il faut que je reprenne des forces!

Judith : Tu ne pourrais pas leurs en envoyé une, Gabriel?

Gabriel : Je ne sais pas comment faire!

Soudain, les loups fonçaient à grande vitesse vers eux. Ils se mirent à courir, mais les loups les rattrapaient. Soudain, trois cordes surgirent devant eux. C'était Grumlo et Erris.

Erris : Monter! Vite!

Ils commencèrent à grimper, mais les loups arrivèrent trop vite.

Tristan : On est morts!

Soudain, contre toutes attentes, Gabriel envoya une bombe de gaz qui sentait bon, stoppant les loups.

Gabriel : J'ai réussi? YEAH!

Dominic : Monte avant qu'ils ne se ressaisissent!

Il lui obéissait et monta. Peu après, ils étaient tous en sécurité dans une des maisons des gorilles.

Grumlo : Bienvenue, les amis. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant.

Laval : Mais nous n'avons pas trouvé G'loona.

Gorzan : T'inquiète pas, mec! Cette fois, toute la tribu va sortir pour se mettre à sa recherche!

Quelques instants plus tard, les gorilles et Laval se rendirent aux véhicules.

Laval : Et comment on fait pour conduire ces trucs?

Gorzan : D'abord, il faut méditer jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par ne faire plus qu'un avec la machine!

Disait-t-il en sautant en bas des arbres avec son robot.

Dominic : He bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Laval : Rien, rien. Je vais essayer de médité et ne faire plus qu'un avec la machine.

Disait-t-il en essayant a plusieurs reprises de sauter avec le robot, mais, a chaque fois, il coinça dans les lianes.

Laval : J'ai dit : Je ne fais plus qu'un avec la machine!

Disait-t-il en sautant avec le robot avant de se cagner partout durant sa chute. Gorzan et Grumlo le regardaient avec des regards interrogés.

Laval : Heu…Je crois, plutôt, que je vais rester ici avec Dominic au cas où G'loona reviendrait.

Gorzan : Super, mec.

Disait-t-il en partant avec les autres gorilles. De retour dans la cabane des gorilles, Laval et Dominic observaient l'entourage. Soudain, ils aperçurent G'loona arriver avec Wonald qui la traina a pleine vitesse.

Laval : G'loona!

Peu après les avoir fait monté, nos héros donnèrent des bananes à Wonald qui les avala rapidement.

Tristan : G'loona, ca nous fait plaisir que tu soie de retour! Mais tu es vraiment sure de ce louveteau? Il a l'air aussi cinglé que le reste de la meute.

G'loona : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a sauvée de ce jeu horrible sur le rocher éternelle. La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il ait toujours de quoi manger.

Soudain, Wonald avait finit les bananes et se mit à fixer Skinnet. Puis, il sauta vers lui, le manquant de justesse et il se mit à dévorer la cabane.

G'loona : Hé hé, on ferait mieux de lui trouver d'autres fruits et légumes tant qu'il nous reste des murs.

Disait-t-elle en partant chercher de la nourriture avec les autres. Peu après nos héros rapportaient plein de fruits et de légumes a Wonald qui semblait ne pas s'épuiser.

Skinnet : Incroyable! Ou peut-t-il bien mettre toute cette nourriture?

Gabriel : Je ne sais pas, mais il a un appétit d'enfer.

Soudain, Wonald recommença a manger la cabane.

Skinnet : Il faut l'arrêter! Il dévore la maison!

Soudain, Skinnet lâcha une bombe de bonne odeur qui fessa poussé des fleurs dans la cabane et endormit Wonald.

Erris : Waouh! Qu'est-ce que ca sent bon! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est beau!

Skinnet : Skinnet a votre service!

Gabriel lâcha un petit rire.

Laval : Alors, tu es enfin prêt à utiliser ta bombe pour faire reculer le reste de cette meute?

Skinnet : Heu…Oui, justement, je dois me recharger encore une fois.

Laval : Et toi, Gabriel, tu l'as bien fait tout à l'heure!

Gabriel : C'est par miracle que j'ai pu le faire une fois, mais, le faire une autre fois comme ca, c'est du suicide!

Soudain, ils virent la tribu des gorilles arriver en même temps que les loups. Puis, ils se préparèrent à défendre leur village. Mais, en arrivant, les loups trébuchèrent sur les pelures de bananes laissés par Wonald.

Laval : G'loona est revenue et elle est saine et sauve!

Sur ce, les gorilles montèrent dans l'arbre, mais les loups enragés commençaient à cogner férocement sur l'arbre, le faisant trembler. Dans la cabane, ca remuait beaucoup et Skinnet perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers la fenêtre, mais fut rattraper de justesse par Gabriel qui le tenu avec ses pieds avant d'être aidé par Erris.

Skinnet : Merci, Gabriel.

Gabriel : Je ne laisserais personnes d'autres se faire blesser, ce soir. Spécialement un bon ami!

Disait-t-il en plaçant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Skinnet.

Erris : Si on allait dans la pièce d'à coté, nous serions plus en sécurité.

Dominic : Il nous faut encore des peaux de bananes et des pelures de fruits pour arrêter ces loups!

G'loona : Pas de problèmes! Je m'en occupe!

Disait-t-elle en amenant un panier de fruits a Wonald.

Wonald : Ouah! Je crois que j'ai assez mangé!

Laval : Quoi?! Impossible! On besoin de peaux de bananes! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Judith : J'ai une autre question : pourquoi Wonald parle? Je croyais que, pendant la pleine lune, les loups devaient êtres sauvages.

G'loona : Regardez! Le soleil se lève!

En effet, le soleil se leva et brilla de nouveau sur le monde de Chima.

Alex : Alors, la lune de cent ans est terminée?

Peu après, les gorilles sortirent de leurs cabanes et les loups reprirent leurs esprits.

Worriz : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Puis, tous nos héros se rassemblaient sur un rocher pour admirer leur réussite.

Laval : On a réussi!

Dominic : Génial!

Judith : Waouh!

Erris : Le pire est derrière nous!

Tristan : Heu, G'loona.

G'loona : Oui, Tristan?

Soudain, Tristan donna des fleurs qu'il avait pris dans la bombe de Skinnet a G'loona.

G'loona : Ho, Tristan, elles sont magnifiques! Tu es un amour!

Disait-t-elle en donnant un bisou sur la joue de Tristan qui le fit rougir. Soudain, Skinnet et Gabriel arrivèrent.

Skinnet : Enfin, Gabriel et moi avons rechargé nos batteries et sommes prêts a asphyxier ces loups fou furieux!

Les autres affichaient des regards surpris.

Laval : NON! La pleine lune est finie! Vous allez de nouveau sentir mauvais!

Mais il était trop tard, Skinnet et Gabriel envoyèrent une double bombe puante dans toute la zone qui empestait tous le monde.

Skinnet et Gabriel : Désolés!


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

L'histoire débute dans le monde des humains, chez Dominic pour être plus précis, où il était seul en regardant la télé. Soudain, son gadget se mit à sonner et il lissa le message qu'il a reçu.

Dominic : Le plus grand CHI d'or de tous les temps? Ça alors! Il faut que j'appelle les autres!

Sur ce, il appela chacun de ses amis et, un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis chez lui. Après leur avoir expliqué qu'une course allait être organisée pour le plus grand CHI d'or de tous les temps, Dominic et ses amis se rendirent dans la cour où il ouvrit un portail avec son gadget dans lequel nos héros sautèrent sans attendre. En traversant le portail, Dominic se changea en loup, Alex en aigle, Léo en castor, Judith en corbeau, Gabriel en putois, Tristan en gorille, Jay en renard et Tony en rhino. Puis, ils atterrirent près du temple des lions où tous les concurrents s'étaient préparés. Ils allaient faire comme eux. Dominic et Alex rejoignirent Laval et Erris tendit que Gabriel rejoignit Skinnet et Judith rejoignit Razar.

Erris : J'arrive pas à croire que Cragger soit là.

Laval : D'après les règles, toutes les tribus peuvent participer peut importe les problèmes qu'elles ont causés par le passé.

Dominic : Je sais.

Puis, Laval tenta de démarrer son speedorz, mais celui-ci ne démarra pas.

Erris : Tu dois réparer ça.

Laval : Je sais. Je vais le faire.

Erris : L'un d'entre nous doit gagner cette course! On ne peut pas laisser un tel Chi aux crocodiles ou aux loups!

Alex : Bien d'accord.

Soudain, Lagravis prépara le départ.

Lagravis : Le moment est venu, le CHI d'or va dévoiler le parcours d'aujourd'hui!

La foule se mit à applaudir. Puis, deux lions placèrent le CHI d'or sur la tour. Celui-ci fit apparaitre le terrain de la jungle.

Equila : Bonjour, Chima! Préparez-vous, cher spectateurs, le CHI d'or va choisir la course d'aujourd'hui! Ce sera donc, l'aventure aquatique!

Laval : De l'eau! J'ai horreur de l'eau!

Alex : (je sais. Hi hi hi)

Puis, Gorzan arriva avec Tristan.

Gorzan : Les mecs, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Cragger. Ce n'est qu'un fanfaron comparer à la vraie star de cette course.

Les autres affichèrent des regards curieux.

Dominic : Et cette star, c'est…

Alex : Heu, qui est ce paon là-bas?

Un peu plus loin d'eux, un paon en bleu et vert traversa la foule et apparemment, il était très populaire car tous le monde l'applaudissait et lui envoyaient des fleurs.

Laval : Incroyable!

Dominic : C'est qui, ce mec?

Laval : C'est Dom de la Woosh! Mais il n'a pas couru depuis des années.

Erris : Dom de la Woosh!

Alex : (est-ce qu'elle a un œil sur lui?)

Equila : Wow! Chima, Equila l'aigle est avec vous et, apparemment, nous avons une surprise, aujourd'hui : le coureur le plus célèbre de Chima va participer à la course, Dom de la Woosh!

Dominic : Ma parole! Il est encore plus populaire que Léo l'était avec son club italien.

Puis, Equila descendit à côté de Dom.

Equila : Une déclaration pour vos fans, Monsieur Woosh?

Dom de la Woosh : Merci, merci, Woosh vous adores tous.

Soudain, Gorzan vers lui et fit tomber Laval de son speedorz en y allant.

Laval : Aïe!

Alex : (Ha ha ha!)

Puis, Laval vit qu'Erris avait un œil sur lui.

Laval : Non mais attends! Tu plaisante là, Erris? Tu ne crois pas qu'il en fait un peu trop?

Erris : Un peu trop? Mais tu adorais Dom de la Woosh! Rappelle-toi, tu ne manquais jamais une course! Tu venais avec Cragger.

Puis, Laval se remémora ses souvenirs de son passé quand il était fan de Dom de la Woosh. Dominic l'observa discrètement.

Dominic : (s'il était fan de lui quand il était petit, ça doit lui laisser un sentiment)

Laval : Ha, c'était le bon temps.

Puis, Laval descendit de son speedorz et alla voir Cragger.

Laval : Hé, Cragger.

Cragger : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Laval : Je sais pas. Revoir Dom de la Woosh ça m'a rappelé quand on était petits et quand on le regardait. On se battait toujours pour savoir qui était le meilleur Woosh. Tu te rappelles?

Cragger : Non!

Laval : C'est vrai! Mais si, j'en suis sûr!

Cragger : Alors c'est tout? Rien d'autre?

Laval : Et bien, je…non.

Cragger : Et bien, alors va-t-en!

Puis, Laval retourna à son speedorz, tout déçu.

Dominic : Laisses-moi deviné : Il a été odieux?

Laval : Oui. Je ne comprends pas. Il a fait comme s'il ne se rappelait de rien du tout. Pourtant, on était de super amis. Enfin quoi? C'est quand même pas si vieux que ça! Si?

Dominic lui donna une tape amicale.

Dominic : Je sais, Laval. Moi aussi, j'ai déjà eu un ami qui m'a laissé pour rien que de la crotte.

Laval : Vraiment?

Dominic : Oui, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

Un peu plus tard, sur la piste de départ, tout le monde se préparait pour la course. Puis, Plovar arriva sur la piste.

Cragger : Ha, Plovar! Justement c'est toi que je cherchais. Tu me fais un petit nettoyage rapide là, tout de suite?

Plovar l'ignora et partit.

Plovar : Désolé, pas le temps.

Puis, il rejoignit Dom de la Woosh.

Plovar : Bonjour, superstar. Voici le petit Plovar qui vient donner à votre plumage une brillance divine! Hé hé! Ho non! C'est impossible, vous l'avez déjà fait.

Dom de la Woosh : Oui. Le vroom le sais.

Puis, il rejoignit la piste de course. Puis, Erris partit le voir et, au bout d'un moment, elle revenait voir Alex avec un autographe sur l'aile.

Erris : Regarde! Dom de la Woosh a signé un autographe sur mon aile! Il est génial, tu ne trouves pas?

Alex : Mouais!

Disait-t-il avec un sourire fâché et en regardant ailleurs. Puis, Judith arriva à côté de Dominic et Tony.

Judith : Hé, les gars, regardez! Dom de la Woosh a signé un autographe sur mon ventre!

En effet, elle avait un autographe au-dessus du nombril.

Judith : Formidable, non?

Dominic : J'imagine que oui.

Tony : (je vais empailler ce tas de plumes)

Soudain, Laval aperçut Cragger en train de parler avec Dom de la Woosh.

Laval : Wow! Ils se connaissent tous les deux? Je lui aie parlé du vroom, tout à l'heure et Cragger a fait comme s'il ne se le rappelait pas! Et, maintenant, on dirait qu'ils sont comme amis!

Erris : J'aimerais que le vroom soit ami avec moi! Vroum! Vroum!

Alex : (JE VAIS LE RÉDUIRE EN CENDRES!)

Laval : Erris! Tu veux bien arrêter? Il y a quelque chose de louche.

Lagravis : Pilotes, démarrer vos speedorz!

Puis, tous le démarra leurs speedorz, sauf Laval.

Laval : Ha!

Puis, les lions donnèrent le départ et tous le monde foncèrent excepté Laval. Dom de la Woosh était en tête et fit une manœuvre qui déconcentra Gorzan et Rogon et permit à Cragger de les dépasser. Laval, de son côté, n'arriva toujours pas à faire démarrer son speedorz. Puis, les pilotes se rendirent sur un tronc qui servait de pont où Worriz fit un regard menaçant à Erris avant de recevoir un coup au visage de la part de Tony qui avait enlevé sa bande et tomba de son speedorz.

Tony : (deux fois de suites! Hé hé hé)

Puis, en atteignant une plate-forme élevée, Dom de la Woosh ouvra ses ailes et prit de l'avance. Les autres le suivirent de près (surtout Alex). Puis, Laval fit, finalement, démarrer son moteur grâce à une sphère de CHI et partit à pleine vitesse. Il finit par rattraper et dépasser certains pilotes. Puis, Skinnet et Gabriel lâchèrent des gaz qui firent perdre le contrôle à Rogon, Bladvic, Tristan et Judith.

Skinnet et Gabriel : Pardons!

De retour en avant, Laval venait de dépasser Alex et suivait Dom de la Woosh. Puis, ils se rendirent sur une plate-forme élevée qui passait par-dessus un lac. En passant par-dessus, des piranhas faillirent mordre Dom de la Woosh, mais il les évita de justesse. Mais les autres n'ont pas eu autant de chance, en sautant, des piranhas agrippèrent Tony et le firent tomber de son speedorz. Razar également fit attaqué par des piranhas qui lui firent perdre le contrôle de son speedorz et l'envoya se planter dans un rocher. Laval les évita facilement grâce à la puissance de son CHI. Dominic aussi les évita grâce à ses senses, mais Jay n'eu pas autant de chance car un piranha lui sauta au visage le faisant tomber de son speedorz. Gorzan, en vrai tata, s'arrêta pour observer les piranhas avant de se faire attaquer. Quelques uns sautèrent sur le véhicule d'Erris, mais Alex arriva à côté d'elle et frappa les poissons avec sa clé à molette. Malheureusement, quelques uns sautèrent sur lui et lui firent perdre le contrôle. Dominic tenta de l'aider avant qu'il ne chute en vain. Puis, Dom de la Woosh fut dépassé par Laval. Puis par Cragger et, finalement, par Dominic. Puis, ils arrivèrent à trois entrées de tunnels où ils prirent des sphères de CHI sur des petites fontaines pour s'éclairer. En sortant du tunnel, le CHI de Laval commença à s'épuiser. Ce qui permit à Cragger et Dom de la Woosh de reprendre la tête. Dominic était maintenant le seul à pouvoir les arrêter. Par chance, Laval revint dans la course et dépassa Dom de la Woosh, qui était en train de s'admirer dans un miroir, et rejoignit Cragger et Dominic. Puis, en arrivant sur un terrain boueux, Cragger poussa Laval et le fit rentrer dans un rocher. Il tomba de son speedorz et atterrit dans l'eau où les piranhas attendaient leur diner. Soudain, quelqu'un sorti Laval de l'eau. Laval vit que c'était un animal masqué en noir et rouge (un peu style Darth Vader). Ce dernier partit avec son speedorz à pleine vitesse et dépassa Dom de la Woosh, Dominic et Cragger. Ces derniers furent surpris. Enragé, Cragger sortit sa lance pour attaquer le nouveau, mais Dominic surgit à côté de lui et le poussa pour le faire rentrer dans un rocher.

Dominic : (ça, c'est pour le coup que tu m'as donné dans l'autre course)

Finalement, le pilote masqué franchit la ligne d'arrivée et remporta la course.

Equila : Et le vainqueur est…heu…

Puis, il descendit à côté du pilote.

Equila : Et bien, vous êtes rapide comme le vent et mystérieux comme une ombre alors applaudissez Sombre Vent!

Puis, Dominic, Dom de la Woosh et Cragger franchirent aussi la ligne d'arrivée et la foule applaudissait Dom de la Woosh. Un peu plus tard, la cérémonie du CHI d'or avait lieu pour Sombre Vent.

Lagravis : Vous venez de remporter la plus puissante sphère de CHI d'or qu'on n'ait jamais connus! Je compte sur vous pour l'utiliser avec sagesse. Alors, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire? Votre nom? Ou des remerciements?

Sombre Vent garda le silence et partit avec son CHI d'or.

Laval : Qui peut bien être ce Sombre Vent?

Soudain, Cragger tenta de rattraper Sombre Vent avant qu'il ne parte en vain. Alors il sauta dans son speedorz et partit à sa poursuite. Puis, Laval, Dominic et Erris montèrent dans leurs speedorz pour le suivre. Dans la forêt, Cragger finit par abandonner la poursuite car Sombre Vent était trop rapide.

Laval : Ce type est trop rapide et pourtant, il transporte une sphère de CHI géante!

Cragger : Il devra bien s'arrêter à un moment et c'est là que je le trouverais et que je l'anéantirais!

Dominic : Je ne crois pas qu'il t'a entendu.

Cragger : Il m'entendra un jour ou l'autre!

Erris : Bonne chance, si tu veux attraper le pilote le plus rapide que Chima ait connu.

Laval : Ouais. Avant je voulais être Dom de la Woosh, maintenant, je préférerais êtres Sombre Vent. Lui, c'est la vitesse à l'état pur!

Soudain, il vit que Cragger avait une figurine de Dom de la Woosh.

Laval : Hé! Ce ne serait pas…

Cragger : Occupes-toi de tes affaires, Laval!

Laval : Et bien tu t'en souviens, finalement!

Cragger : De quoi tu parles? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que, jusqu'à la fin des temps, ce sera moi, le meilleur Vroom!

Disait-t-il en partant.

Laval : Je le savais! Vous voyez? Il s'en souvient encore! Il se souvient du meilleur vroom! Il se souvient qu'on a été amis! Il reste encore un espoir pour cette crapule de crocodile!

Dominic : Le meilleur vroom?

Laval : Je t'expliquerais en rentrant, Dom.

En route pour la maison, ils furent rejoins par Dom de la Woosh.

Laval : Dom de la Woosh? C'est bien vous?

Dom de la Woosh : Ho, oui. Vous avez fait une belle course, aujourd'hui, tous les trois.

Erris : Non, vous avez fait une belle course, n'est-ce pas?

Dom de la Woosh : Ho, le vroom est vraiment, vraiment fatigué.

Dominic : Est-ce que tout va bien?

Dom de la Woosh : Le vroom n'aurait jamais dû participer à la course, mais le crocodile était très persuasif.

Laval : Quoi?! Cragger vous a demandé de participer?

Dom de la Woosh : Oui, Plovar, c'est lui qui nous a présenté. Le crocodile voulait que le vroom déconcentre les autres candidats pour que le chef des crocos ait une chance de gagner.

Erris : Vous étiez le complice de Cragger?

Dom de la Woosh : Le vroom regrette sa décision.

Laval : Mais alors…pourquoi avoir fait ça?

Dom de la Woosh : Le vroom voulait revoir ses fans et, aujourd'hui, il a entendu des encouragements. Il s'est sentit à nouveau…le vroom.

Erris : Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous aviez besoin d'attention? Cragger voulait gagner et il s'est dit que vous l'aideriez!

Dominic : Quel tricheur, ce croco! Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi il faisait semblant d'oublier!

Dom de la Woosh : Oui, mais le lion a quand même couru avec beaucoup de classe. Ta course du début était extraordinaire!

Laval : C'est vrai?

Dom de la Woosh : Si Sombre Vent n'avait pas été là, tu aurais gagné. Tu es un des plus grands pilotes que le vroom ait jamais connu.

Laval se mit à rire timidement.

Dom de la Woosh : Maintenant, si vous le permettez, le vroom va tranquillement prendre sa retraite.

Disait-t-il en partant.

Dominic : À plus.

Laval : Wow! Vous avez entendus ça? Mon héro m'a trouver extraordinaire, moi!

Erris : Ton héro? Arrêtes, c'est juste un vieux pilote en manque de gloires qui a aider un crocodile!

Laval : Mais…c'est vrai que je suis extraordinaire! Aujourd'hui je n'ai peut-être pas gagné le CHI d'or, mais j'ai remporté ma plus grande victoire!

Erris : Bon, si tu le dit. Tu crois que son autographe va partir facilement?

Laval : Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux t'en faire un à sa place. Je suis extraordinaire je te rappel!

Dominic se mit à rire.

Erris : On ferait mieux de rentrer tant que ta tête peut traverser les portes du palais.

Disait-t-elle en démarrant.

Laval : D'accord, d'accord, mais tu as entendus ce qu'il a dit? Je suis extraordinaire!

Erris lâcha un soupire.

Dominic : Ha ha ha! Bon, ben à la prochaine!

Disait-t-il en faisant apparaitre un portail avec son gadget dans lequel il rentra.


End file.
